Hazard
by Blue Bragon
Summary: Summary: [AU] The Digital World is filled of many different stories, some are nice, some are bad but others are a great mix between the first two, this is one of those stories, of the Bearer of the Hazard, Takato. [Dark TakatoxFem?]Chapter 4 up.
1. Fisrt Phase

Summary: AU The Digital World is filled of many different stories, some are nice, some are bad but others are a great mix between the first two, this is one of those stories, of the Bearer of the Hazard, Takato and the fight against the wicked shadow that corrupts all.

Disclaimer: This piece of work was created for the pure purpose of enjoyment writting, and the joy (hopefully) of any fans, for no monetary gain. If it's required to remove this piece of work, I will gladly do so.

_Blue Dragon presents, _

**Hazard **

_The __awakening of the wicked shadow _

The First Phase: Brave New Digital World

To many this may be a normal and common forest on the surface of planet earth, with its numerous plants covered the area, spreading across the land and into the sky, and countless multihued fruits and flowers covered in the seas of green, however many things broke the normality of this woodland, however for now, we will concentrate on the most important, laying down in a small clearing in the woods was a small human child no older than eight or nine.

A great yawn was heard across these woods, as the young boy awoke from unconsciousness and sitting up. Opening his eyes, which had an odd red tint in them, he turned around taking in the sight of the foreign forest.

_Where, where am I? Last thing I remember…I was, I was__ in the camp with the other guys… and then it started to snow. Wait! It shouldn't have snowed in the summer, right? _

The boy seeing the freshly green vegetation surrounding him, the clear sunny sky, the soft sturdy dirt beneath him and the crystalline blue river running a few meters off, decided that this place couldn't be anywhere near the camp, after all the area and the weather didn't look or felt anyway the same.

_Then that wei__rd shiny light came and the red little thingy came out of it. I grabbed the red thing, the weird shiny lights flashed and then… I woke here... so did the weird thingy took me… ah I'll find out... sooner or later. _He added as seeing the dense woodland of the strange area.

The last thing he remembered was going to that camp that his orphanage in Odaiba organized as a summer vacation of sorts. Truely he did not want to go, but his '_big sister'_ forced him just for him to be able to somehow forget _that _date that was nearing. He sincearly doubted such thing was remotely possible, but young boy, being the good kid he was complied with his _sister's _idea. Strangely when he arrived at the camp, it strated snowing, in the middle of the summer, and then a rainbow light array appeared, which awed the boy as he could only remember describe it as a beautiful once in life experience, but from said rainbow, a strange red device appeared, then he could remember no more, as he awakened in the small forest.

The young boy looked at the red device clutched in his petit hands; it was a sort of an egg, well a distorted egg but an egg none the less, or some other similar shape. The back was a white, while the front had a deadly red color, along with the different black buttons that speadded across the front of the small machine. The screen, a fine shade of black, surrounded by a small black ring with small markings red markings that the boy couldn't and won't be able comprehend. To top it all, it had two slots, similar to those for the credit cards he mused, that ran horizontally along both sides of the machine.

After mending and twisting the small device, he couldn't make it to do anything except program the time but anyway, next he decided to find anyone around the area to help him but alas this didn't went exactly as planned.

A great force suddenly came from underneath the small child, sending him back a foot or two, and from the ground came to the stunned boy's perspective some type of red ball with a tail or something.

The unknowing chosen child turned to the small red beast with big yellow eyes, Takato turned to the most basic means for communication, or well at least for him. "Hi," the human greeted the unknown creature, "are you some sort of daydream, a monster, or some sort of alien?" hoping it could somehiw respond to him, and it did.

"Daydream? Alien? What's that?" the red ball replied, looking at the unknown being that was invading his territory.

"Wait! You talk!!" Takato was truely excited to be able to find any help, even from a strange talking doll, but it was still help none the less.

"I think, last time I checked I did, you know… you are pretty heavy, I had to keep pushing all that time to finally get you off me, so what are you." The scarlet beast

"Sorry," the chosen said sheepishly, "well, I'm a human you know."

The small monster inspected the small boy; he had brown hair that softly spiked hair and ruby red eyes along with a strange yellow contraption he wore around his neck. He had a blue shirt with an unfolded hood, which seamed a size too big for the boy, and the khaki shorts. Two small black leather bands wrapped around each of his wrists, each cut by a small metal ring through the middle.

The small monster turned to look in disbelief as seeing the object the small human, sure it looked different from the one he had seen in the temples and other ruins of this world but he was sure it is one of those object of legend, the Digivice.

"So you are a human…and that is a digivice" _So maybe he is a Chosen, but NO, those are just a legend, a mere fairytale. He can't be the one I'm waiting for…right!?_

"Yeah I'm a human, I am, really," the boy pauses and stared to the red machine in his hands "and is this weird machine called digivice, but what are you and where is this place anyway, this doesn't look like the campgrounds?"

"Well, first I am a Digimon anyway!"

"A digimon… what that?"

"Its short for digital monster, oh my name is Gigimon, okay and yours?"

"Oh, well with all of this excitement I kind of forgot to tell you my name, I'm Takato Matsuki." The young boy replied sarcastically.

"Second, this is the Digital World, the Floppy Island; the Server continent is just some miles north, pretty easy to go, but I wouldn't suggest you to do that, anyway."

"Why, anyway, is there some kind of danger" Takato never got to finish his question anyway, a tremor was felt and a great beast busted thought the forest.

It was an orange beast, a sort of giant reptile. Great legs with great sharp claws supported the beast, his thin frontal arm and claws and the long tail at its back made the big dinosaur a fast and deadly reptile. Blue stripes crossed the back of the orange reptile creating an exotic and deadly pattern.

The head was covered with a brown hard bone or a sort of helmet, three horns sprouted from the brown helmet, two from the sides and one from the middle of the face, right in the front (1) and it body towered over most of the trees of the small forest.

Its eyes locked on Takato and Gigimon, and as if releasing a wicked grin, the beast opened its massive maws, revealing his sharp teeth. The earth shocked as the as the great orange dinosaur let a great earthshaking roar; Takato did what any ordinary eight year old boy in his situation would do, he took Gigimon and ran for his life.

"Hey, what is that?" He questioned about their unexpected predator.

"Hey wait! It's Greymon, he is a Champion digimon, a really calm one, and he is supposed to be a good guy!"

"Yeah, tell him that" _At least it isn't purple…_

The boy continued fleeing jumping over roots, sliding down hills and climbing trees and vines, trying to escape the vicious predator. "Gigimon, do something, can't keep running!"

"What do you think I can do, I'm just an In-training digimon, there is now way I can stop a Greymon, are you nuts."

"Aww…nuts!"

As the both the tamer and the monster were arguing and escaping from the ferocious dinosaur, the orange monster inhaled deeply, tilted it massive cranium aiming at the fleeing boy and the red ball in his shoulders. Opening his great maws, Greymon released from deep within, what has become to the digimon mythos the orange dinosaur's legendary signature attack, a great fireball.

"Mega Flare" Greymon roared, as the flaming projectile rocketed from the reptile's mouth, heading straight at Takato and Gigimon, and would have fried both extra crispy had the clumsy goggle, in a demonstration of his Hero's Luck, had not fallen down with one of the many tiny roots of the forest.

"Gigimon don't you have any attack like that one, some sort of laser or beam to attack that monster!"

"No, all I can do is to bite him, and I don't think that can do anything against that guy."

The human and Digimon pair continued running, dodging and sliding out of the way of Greymon's powerful fireballs and great stomps. However the pair's luck would eventually run out and it did; the orange beast had the boy and the red beast right where he wanted them, he had trapped in a cliff facing a raging river that crossed the forest. The human and the small monster had no escape and the both knew it.

"Gigimon there is no escape, what should we do now" Takato was out of ideas he had tried everything in his power to try to shake off the great saurian, however it appeared that it wasn't enough and now he and Gigimon were going to get eaten .

"Takato, when I count to 3, I want you to run to left and leave this place, okay." Gigimon told Takato, as he hopped off his un-official tamer's arms and settled himself in position to defend his partner.

"What about you Gigimon, you won't be able to defeat a monster like Greymon; you said you are not strong enough." Takato told the small red ball, trying to knock back some sense into his partner in the run.

"But we must do something or none of us will be able to escape Greymon, so I'm most likely to be able to distract Greymon, so let's do this!"

Unable to give any remark to sway his newly found friend from his desperate plan, all Takato could do was follow along the small digimon plan, and hope for some sort of miracle to save them.

"3," The small dragon ball began,

"2," he continued, the great orange dinosaur roared as he charged straight at the awaiting duo,

"1, go Takato, run!" At the small red ball's command Takato rolled to the side of the cliff, disappearing into the nearby remains to the still standing forest, that weren't either trashed down or burned to ashes by the rampaging Greymon.

The small red dragon ball ran up to the bigger and more powerful orange reptile, and jumped over in a poor attempt to tackle the great beast but the bigger saurian vaccine just brushed the little virus assault off with is powerful tail.

Gigimon crashed into one of the many trees which made the forest he and the human had escaped and slowly fell to the soft ground, of the. He washed with impotence as the more powerful beast approached him and knew right there that his end was near.

"I guess he wasn't my partner after all..." True he had liked the boy and wanted him to become his partner but he guessed that wasn't fate's will, but at least the boy escaped to safety.

From the nearby bushes, the gogleheaded boy watched the as the small being who was fighting the stronger beast, while they both knew the small tailed ball had practically no chance of success; all in the name of protecting some unknown intruder. Although light hearted and friendly, the he couldn't really connect with his human peers, but what he felt with Gigimon, was something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since three years ago.

_I will not run away, I cant, I must no I will help Gigimon after all he is….he is my… _

He decided then; he would save the small monster, who he had considered his first friend, the first he had since that incident three years ago. No, no only that, but the little beast had sacrificed himself for the worthless boy, having just met the soon to be _tamer_.

Arming himself with his courage, the Googleheaded ran towards the scene of the one-sided battle; and having decided what he would do to aid the monster he had befriended.

The beast fired another of its blasts to the red being, the scorching fire ball flied straight towards the small in training monster. Gigimon closed his yellow spheres waiting for his incoming scorching final moments, which never came.

The small monster felt as the something or someone picked him up and had rolled several feet, dodging the lethal Mega Flare attack. Gigimon looked up to see the smiling face of his savior. It was the same human he had meet before, but had he not told him to escape, now it would all be in vane, he did not have the energy to fight anymore.

"Why…why did you come?" The synthetic life form asked the smiling boy, and deep within himself the hope he had for the boy being his partner grew once again.

"Because we are partners …." Takato didn't know why he said those words but they just flowed out of him, "and partners take care of each other, right!?" That

Gigimon stared at his newly proclaimed Tamer, awed by the fact that the boy had not only risked his life to rescue the digimon he had barely meet and now he was willing to form a union with the small saurian beast.

_Maybe he is not that bad…._ Not that Gigimon had doubts about the young child, but he had heard some weird rumors about humans over the several different villages in the wide world. _So maybe…maybe we are partners!_

"Alright partner, lets go!" His words filled with the beast's new-founded trust in the small child that unwillingly had found himself in the realm inhabited by the digital beasts.

Takato smiled at the small red tailed ball word, and stood besides it, preparing to fight together the much stronger foe, but he knew that even if they failed they would now fail not alone, but as partners.

But unknown to the recently formed duo, the small device that hanged from the boy's belt, turned on, the seamed black screen slowly turning a bright red, as if reacting to the actions of the young boy.

"Right, Gigimon from now on we will fight together okay." Takato cheerfully proclaimed, somehow knowing that they would have to fight even more challenges if they could the first stepping stone in their road to find why he arrived in the digi-world.

Those words were all that Gigimon needed he suddenly found himself filled with strength the little digimon didn't know he had. The petit monster's skin shone with the light of the newly awakening and at the same time the red screen of the device changed turning to the same colorless screen with a single word.

A word that symbolized the fruits of the bond between a digimon and its tamer, quite simple but at the same time insanely complex. That word was the whole key to understanding this world, a word that would be engraved in the boy's mind as long as his journey continued and that would eventually change his whole existence. Written across the black screen of the digivice, was in shining green letters was the word...

**EVOLUTION**

"Gigimon digi-volves toooo..."

The light surrounding the petit ball solidified transforming into a red cocoon, data that made the monsters physical body burst into small tendrils of red data, the virus's data reformatted around the monster's digital core transforming the once petit red ball into a larger and more powerful form.

"Guilmon"

Gigimon, no Guimon, as he guessed the beast now called himself (Gigimon never said anything about a gender but he appeared male) was no longer the small red ball with the bat ears, tiny legs and a short tail, no the monster's body transformed into what most would best describe as some sort of dinosaur.

The red reptilian monster stood on its hid legs , now much taller than Takato and if it stood fully, as the monster's body was slightly crouched, what became of Gigimon would be taller than most adults.

His muscled arms ended in wicked sharp silver claws, which could cut through almost any flesh, as well as it powerful hind legs. His snout hid the creature's powerful maw, as silently stood in the middle of the clearing. Gigimon once small bat ears had been replaced for longer and larger wings, which if Takato knew they weren't out of proportion, he would have thought he would be able to fly.

Guilmon carried the same yellows eyes of Gigimon, but they did not help the same warmth as Gigimon, no they appeared some type of feral, as the dinosaur's eyes dilated with his vengeful desire to finish his foe, who targeted his partner. For a second, Takato feared that Gigimon had become something akin to the colossal terrifying predator that chased them through out the forest, but unlike Greymon, the eyes red saurian beast still held something that told Takato, he would always protect him.

His body was covered with several different black markings, many were simple lines of other shapes but two really drew his attention. The first was the sign of an upside down large black triangle with three smaller triangles, each smaller one resting parallel to the larger ones edges. For some reasoned the sign made him want to jump for joy, some of strange warm felling entered his heart as he saw it, but he quickly dismissed it as something he would have to research later.

While the triangle sign (the symbol of the Digital Entelechy) gave Takato some sort of pleasant felling, the second sign, located at the center of the white chest of the beast, sent chills running the frail boy's mind. The sign was quite simple, a black triangle inscribed in a larger circle, with inverted black triangles touching each of the first triangles sides, although Takato ignored its meaning that small sign had several meaning across the vast new world. For some it was the sign that branded threats of the highest values, for others it was memento of some ancient cataclysm than almost ended the world's short existence, or a strange and mysterious force that was sealed long time ago by an even mysterious and stranger force; but all agreed that it was the _crest_ was a sign of a _great_ and _dark_ power simply called, for lack of a better term, the _Digital Hazard_.

Now matter how he looked at the strange symbol, he still felt some deep fear of it, as it would somehow hurt him but out of the fear of it, he also felt the deep power in it. As if some sort of other dark presence called to him and that symbol was its promised of all, as if to tempt him of doing something he ignored.

"Gigimon?" The young boy asked after finishing taking in the newly changed body of his partner. "Did you evolved, right?" Not knowing how he knew what happened to his friend, and clearly remembering that Gigimon did not mentioned anything about changing form, and simply filed the instant burst of knowledge as another of the things he would have to find out later.

"Takato, My name is Guilmon and th..." Before the red reptilian beast could continue, the rampaging Greymon, having also recovered from his shock from watching his prey evolving, brought down it massive foot, trying to crush the unsuspecting duo. However, Guilmon, using his recently gained instincts and abilities, jumped away holding his petit partner (finding it rather ironic as the boy held him in his arm a few seconds ago), dodging the powerful stoop.

Landing a few feet away from the massive beast and once again with the cliff behind them, Guilmon lowered his friend, standing protectively in front, being better prepared to face the powerful foe.

"Tamer, let me strength!" Guilmon asked, using Takato's rightful title, hoping the clumsy, but smart kid would understand his role in this battle, and help the young and tired rookie against the more powerful Champion.

Takato, although he wondered why Guilmon labeled him as such, understood he had some part in his friends recent transformation; not how he did it (that knowledge would come later), but that somehow his bounding with Guilmon or maybe his energy went to Guilmon, as in one of the many super robot shows he like to watch during his free time in the orphanage. He slowly grabbed the red and white machine and concentrated into sending his power to his friend and watched in wonder as the device's screen turned bright red, as a respond for his silent wish. "Alright go get him boy!"

Guilmon felt as his tamer's... no their power flowed through him; it was a feeling much alike to digi-evolving but instead of bringing change, the massive change in data caused by the Tamer's energy, served to strengthen the already powerful rookie. With the advantage he know possessed Guilmon rushed towards the much larger Greymon, dodging another blast of it Mega Flare, his red clawed arm burning with molten rock. The virus jumped over the towering orange monster, slamming his burning claw into the hardened brown helmet of the gigantic digimon. "Rock Breaker!" The stone cleaving blow, disbanded the well known orange dinosoaur, and the Greymon fell backwards, crashing against the surface.

Guilmon knowing better than to amiss the rare opportunity, once again Guilmon ran towards his opponent, preparing himself to launch his own version of a fireball attack. But Guilmon had ignored on small fact, he was not the only one with several different attacks. Greymon quickly rose again, and using his massive body and Guilmon's momentum against the viral rookie; the vaccine slammed his hardened horn on the smaller reptile's frame, while howling "Great Horn!" sending the hazard branded rookie crashing nearby the edge of the cliff and the attacked his tamer.

Takato helped Guilmon stand, as soon as he arrived at the injured monster's side, only for to be pushed back as the recovering monsters, stood definitely to once again against the more powerful champion. Takato once again did not question Guilmon's motives to try to defend him against the powerful champion known as Greymon, because deep inside himself he would have done the same to protect Guilmon, he cursed at his impotence, for not being able to do the even slightness thing to turn the battle in Guilmon's favor.

Guilmon went again into the fray, nearing Greymon at higher speeds than before, his feral yellow eyes locked in to his opponent. Guilmon dodged left, evading another of the orange dinosaurs potent attack, his claw once again glowing with the same red glow as with his Rock Breaker. Guilmon appeared in front of Greymon and jumped up, his claw striking Greymon´s shin.

"Neck Stretcher" Unlike the original firey stright Rock Breaker, the variace of the rookie's original melle attack, was more like a fiery rapid uppercut than the armor cleaving move the original Rock Breaker was. The attack although it sacrificed part of it power for the much needed extra speed and the extreamly rising effect of it, it also served as a method to send flying the foe in to the air and create some semblant of separation between the two, which the virus extreamly needed at the momement.

It would have worked except for one fact, because of the orange digimon´s massive body, the rock breaker only managed to slightly raise the massive fire breathing monster, but Guilmon quickly changed that, realeasing a small pyrothecnic sphere from his mouth, while muttering a diluted "Pyro Sphere" which blasted the opposing Greymon father away from his partner. Guilmon had used the recoil from the powerful fire ball, it had once been called a more consentrated version of Greymon´s own Mega Flare due to its concentration of power, to back flip in mid air to land, in a demonstration of skill and instincts, besides his tamer in a crouched position, growling at the enemy.

Greymon once again rose from the group, Takato scanned they enemy's body quickly surveying the massive damage Guilmon managed to inflict the supposedly stronger foe with the powerful combination attack. Greymon's left arm and several parts of his skin seamed to be missing, replaced with some type of blurring particles that seamed to be escaping slowly the wounds of the monster. _Just like Blood_ Takato just related the escaping data particles to be the digimon's blood, and silently thanked the digital god for that as he, since that time, could not stand to see any sign of the precious red liquid.

The injured monster gave a potent roar, as once again the powerful orange fire ignited inside the jaws of the reptile digimon. However this was unlike other times, the fireball Greymon released was much larger than the others. Truly there were too possible answers for this; did he do as us and somehow powered himself, strangely but as he lacked much knowledge of the world he really could not make a venture. But, the second option truly scared the child, had the already strong champion, just toynig with them and if such what could they do against the now more powerful enemy.

"_Are you so weak, will you end there...you disapoint me, Takato." _The soft voice, barely a wisper in the ears of the child, was enought to bring him out of panicked state and somehow clam the boy.

"Guilmon, attack!" Hearing his tamer's command served to ease the monster, not once wondering about neither his tamer's lack of any formal battle knowledge nor his apparently suicidal orders.

All the disconcerted rookie could do was to release the most powerful Pyro Sphere he could muster in the short amount of time.

The condensed fire sphere crossed quickly the distance separating it from the fiery orange inferno traveling at similar speeds. As if by chance or maybe in another demonstration of the legendary luck of hero's, the poorly aimed Pyro Sphere slammed against the top part of the burning spherical Mega Flame, managing somehow deflect the surely fatal move, crashing against the surface in front of tamer and his monstrous companion.

However it appeared the duo had run out of luck, the Greymon's deflected attack, although it separated them from the massive beasts with the towering flames it created, it had also weakened the cliff, the pair made of a human and a digimon used as a surface. Before either could object or even react, the rocky cliff gave away, the viral reptile and the goggle wearing boy fell into the rushing waters of the overlooked river, escaping the rampaging Greymon. The blue waters of the river taking the uncouncius duo to an unknown destintion.

"**It has begun"** the dark being murrmured as he saw the events that had transcurred just few seconds before.

The beast sealed in the dark area beyound the sacred wall of fire, released a macrabe laugh, carring a jovial yet sadical tone that promised ethernal damamtion to all of his enemies. He laught just not because he found the situation of the boy extremely ironinc, but of the strange exictment he felt as his last pawn, no the last knight, he need for his plan to begging had just taken his place was simply overpowering.

The beast that had been sealed in the farthers corner of the area of darkeness, just rested waiting for the next part of his plan, knowing full well his perfect senario would be conpleted perfectly, and he would finaly be able to return to the world of light he was once banished from. He laughed again, had the corrupted beast had a heart it would have had felt pity for those decitizens of light, _for he knew there was nothing that could opose the return of the wicked shadow. _

**To be Continued**

Takato: Guilmon and I have just survived our first of many fights in this weird world, some place called Floppy Island. Finally some explanations why all of this is happening to me. What! Me a chosen, Guilmon are you not mistaken? We find ourselves in a dark castle filled with strange things, new monsters, enemies and a digi soul. What is this strange red sword, Kurenaimaru, the sword of the crimson flame?

So new time in **Hazard**, _the crimson sword shall purge all darkness,_ The Second Phase: The Bastion of Shadows and the Sword of the Crimson Flame!See you next time!

**Digimon Analyzer – Digidex or Great-****Renown–Encyclopedia-of-Youthful-MONsterS (GREYMON'S) Devise Go Gai-Sensei!**

Greymon, Champion, Vaccine, Dinosaur Digimon, this mighty champion dinosaur roams the plains and forests finding his prey and intruders to his territory. It is said that although it a ferocious force in battle, it can be a calm digimon when not opposed. The brown skull of this orange reptile has hardened due to its evolution, creating a hardened shell that can resists most physical attacks. Its attacks are Mega Flare, his signature great fireball, and his Great Horn, a straight forward headbut with his rock hardened horn.

Gigimon, In Training, Virus, Lesser Digimon, The in-training stage of Guilmon, strangely he lacks the bubble attack most digimon of his stage have, his main ability is the Hot Bite, a powerful bite attack that severely threatens to damage and burn his foe, with the monster's premature attempts at a flame.

Guilmon, Rookie, Virus, Reptile Digimon, this digimon have been branded with the Digital Hazard, a symbol that marks the dinosaur as an extremely dangerous entity. The mischievous dragon two loves are playing and eating, specially the bread named after him. He uses the Pyro Sphere and several variations of his strong melee skill Rock Breaker to fell his foes.

**AN**- Guilmon and Takato's personalities will be changed somewhat for all story purposes BUT they still are the same lighthearted duo, just more mature (will focus on that in later chapters) For all practical purposes, in the Eastern Quadrant, Guilmon are considered to a rare But normal digimon species but they are still diffrent than normal mons. Takato comes from the DigiDestined's world and even came in the same camp, he has a rather somber backstory, but is the same clumsy dreamer we all love, with a facination for the unknown. I plan to show and mix somewhat the themes of both series with my own original ideas. The DigiDestined and Ryo will eventualy appear and/or be mentioned in later times, also please note that Floopy Island (trying to keep the same theme) is a fictional site, much closer to Server Continent.

Please leave constructive critism!

**Trivia **It is time to test your digimon knowledge fans! So Welcome to Blue Dragon's Super **GREYMON** Trivia (still working on a name) with our host, the legendary Agumon!

**Agumon** (with several bandages): Me...ah but I just got attacked by that crazy Guilmon oh well. –recieves glare from author- Heheh...please name the final evolution for Vemmon/Bemmon of the Digimon World 3 game, you don't actually fight it okey!" _Nor see it_


	2. Second Phase

**AN**- Here is the second unbetaed chapter of the series Hazard, please enjoy, if somebody is reading this, and please leave your feedback, it really helps….somehow….someway.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything; the information for the digimon analyzer was taken from Wikimon, the digimon encyclopedia, and/or Wikipedia, and the show/games. Nor I own Tamers, Adventure, nor any of the characters of the Digimon franchise, except my own OC Digimons (and humans, but they are not many) and ideas!

**Hazard**

_The crimson sword shall purge all darkness, _

The Second Phase: The Bastion of Shadows and The Sword of the Crimson Flame

* * *

The young googlehead turned, aroung having awaken from the another nightmare, ever since that happened he seamed to never have a chance to rest at night, the man with the black mask still haunted him in the land of Morpheus. 

Takato turned around, seeing the landscape of the small of the place where he rested, it was another clearing in the forest, but unlike the pine forest he met Guilmon, this one was more of a tropical setting, to his right there was a slowly ding burning fire, most likely to keep whoever stayed there and him (he could have done this while he sleep right) warm. Scanning once again the slowly illuminated clearing, he noticed that there was no sign of anybody nearby except for the empty camp he rested.

_That man..._ Did those memories had to assault him where ever he went...true, he knew he was making some progress from recovering from the incident, as his nee-san always told him ,He was slowly, and painfully was returning to the normal dreamer he once was. He unconsciously clenched his hand, a strange reflex he had developed to work his anxiety, but to his surprise he suddenly felt a familiar rectangular object in his right hand.

It was a terribly small, just right for his palm to grasp, bright yellow in color, reminding the boy of the golden fake jewelry he had seen several girls in the orphanage, it was just a rectangular plastic card, but the item was not what drew the boys attention, the metal plate was decorated with a deep red hazard sign, _just like that man's._

When he had first found it, Takato had wanted to just throw away the blasted item marked with the sign that haunted him at his dreams, but then he decided to keep it, as seeing that it had to be there for a reason, and it might be useful later on, to find about that man. It was of that man and he knew that him and this world had a connection...somehow...someway.

_SNAP!_

His head immediately turned to inspect the area from where the unexpected snapping should had originated, just to find a pair of strange creatures, digimons he corrected himself, entering the clearing.

The first could be described as best carrying kendo equipment, a protective mask, that hid the monster's face except for its deep yellow eyes, and the rest of the usually standard kendo protection equipment covered the monster's body, except for the feet and tail of the strange beast. It also carried a wooden bamboo sword, a bokken, and quite common item to practitioners of the art. The creatures' appearance was quite strange but Takato just accepted it, as he somehow knew there were stranger digimon on the digi-world.

The other had he met a Gabumon, he would have described it as an alternated yellow colored version of it. Its fur was a striking yellow color, along with white and soft blue stripes that colored the beast's fur. Its white belly help instead of a Gabumon's standard crest, a new symbol in black stood proudly there surrounded by red. It simply was a black circle with three smaller black squares surrounding the first item, each at 120 degrees apart from the other, forming a symbol similar to that of Guilmon and the metal plate in his pocket, but different.

The screen of the red, black and white device tied to his waist changed color a bright blue hue and emitted a beeping sound. Takato inspected the device, touching the central button to activate the function. A circular holographic projection appeared over the screen, although it appeared to be see through Takato could understand the hologram that took the functions of the small screen.

**Digimon Analyzer Functions Restored**

**Digimon Date Base Recovered... 30**

**Total D-ARC Programs Restored ...15 **

**Digimon Analyzer Now Available, Returning to Stand-By Mode**

The see-through screen disappeared, leaving a confused Takato and the unknown option called Digimon Analyzer. True, it reminded him of the Pokedex he had seen that guy in the Pokemon anime carry around, but could the device give him vital and useful information on the digimon he encountered. Lucky for him the pair of digimon also waited at their spots, clearly curious about either him or the device.

He pointed the device at the kendo monster, and waited for anything to happen and it did. The holographic screen appeared once again, and changed from the empty screen to what appeared to be a small hourglass, the same type he had seen in many computer programs, signaling to wait.

**Please Wait... Entry Found**

**Displaying Entry...**

_**Kotemon**__, Rookie Level, Data Type, Reptile Digimon, this strange reptilian digimon is dressed in kendo equipment, as it trains to become a master swordsman. Although, it is a silent and reserved monster, it also has a fierce silent loyalty to its friends. Kotemon refuses to ever remove the guard from his head, so no one really knows how the purple reptile really looks like. Its Fire Men is a blazing attack with either it head or bokken, while the Thunder Kote, as it names implies, is a charged fist with electrical damage. _

Taking note of the bokken using monster's name, he quickly turned to analyze the other monster.

_**YellowGabumon**__, Rookie Level, Data Type, Reptile Digimon, because this digimon's evolution was altered by a strong electrical current during its evolution, this altered version of Gabumon changed to a striking zapping yellow. This striking digimon can store up to 1,000 volts in its fur and can use it to stun it foes with its Impact Horn, a deadly combination of a powerful stabs with an electrified horn, or by releasing a stunning lightning attack, Stun Blaster. _

So Yellow Gabumon and Kotemon, appeared to be very similar digimon, as seeing the labels of the device, he slowly raised himself, keeping his guard up in case these new digimons would dare attack him as the bigger Greymon as before. He looked into both digimon's eyes, yellow and green, his muscles tightened with anticipation, but inside he was a bundle of nerves.

He expected many things from these monsters, to be attacked, questioned or any form of action usually taken to an unwanted visitor, but what happened next surprised him in many unexpected ways. The furry yellow monster suddenly jumped from his spot, somehow crossing the whole clearing and landing on the surprised tamer.

"Hi ya, I'm YellowGabumon, pleased to meet you, Takato!" He greeted animously, clearly the energetic type, probable just as electrifying as his element. While Kotemon just simply walked over the distance, his gloved arms pulling the boy up from his friend's tackle.

"It is good to see you are finally awake Tamer Takato, I am deeply sorry for my partner's greeting he can be quite immature at times."

"Hey what you mean Kotemon, I am just as great as you, but I guess you don't remember Versil City, ne Kote-chan!" Indignity fumed the yellow furred Reptile trying to tease his stoic friend.

The silent masked swordsman had the decency to somehow blush through the metal helmet at the memory of the city, a house, and that digimon, but then countered to his lifelong friend, "What happened in Versil City stays in Versil City! Don't get me started with some of the things you have done!" The stoic digimon for once losing his calm demeanor, over whatever embarrassing event happened in such city.

"Ne, Kotemon is no fun!"

Takato truly did not know whether to continue watching the interesting exchange but he was starting to wonder where Guilmon was. "Ne Kotemon-san, YellowGabumon-san," he addressed trying to be respectful, "why do you have me with you guys, and where is my friend Guilmon?"

"I pardon myself Tamer Ta..." Kotemon never got to finish as the hyperactive rookie jumped over him landing once again over Takato, " OH, Kotemon is no fun, well you see it stated this night, Me and the stuck up bastard besides me," Kotemon somehow glared through the mask, "we were just staying here, well you see me and Kotemon were just staying here. "The little electric beast made a gesture with its red claws, "and to our shock we found a blue thingy in the river, and well Kotemon got curious but he was really scared from the dark, so he started whining and whining for me to go with him, like, 'Oh great golden lighting wolf, master of all Digimons, oh please help this inexperienced scary cat swordmon! ´and I being the great being of awesomeness that everyone loves just accepted."

The armored digimon just glared at the rookie and sent YellowGabumon flying with a sharp hit from the wooden sword. "Yes as I began, before my rude partner interrupted, we were nearby the Bursting Azure River, we found you-" Once again the Yellow Rookie who had jumped off Takato, Back flipped landing behind the sword wielding monster.

"Well It was more like we found this blue thing floating in the water, and Kote-chan thought it was some sort of evil mon, and started hitting it with that big bat of his!"

"Last time, I remembered that it was you who started slamming my bokken at young Tamer Takato." Kotemon corrected, hoping to hold the troublesome rookie changing the truth. But instead of objecting the _Wolf of Thunder _neared Kotemon and whispered the words that were his only weakness.

"Hello, Kote-chan" the golden colored Gabumon sweetly whispered , sending the normally taciturn swordsman in to a blushing spread, "Man you have it hard for her, ne well I guess she is cute... but still hahhaaaaaaaaa" the prankster started laughingat the poor monster's expense, Takato unwillingly smiled at seeing the two friends interact, but he still wondered about Guilmon.

The glaring kendo practitioner turned to the boy, noting the preoccupied gaze he had in his red eyes (quite rare even in the digimon world). "AH you are worried about Guilmon-san, Tamer Takato!"

Before the Takato could respond, another familiar figure entered, long bat ears, _check_, crimson hide, _check_, sharp wicked claws, _check_, happy triangle symbol, _check, _deep yellow eyes, check, and strange feeling in his heart, check. "Hey I finally found some fish" Strange childish voice, check...there was no doubt in his heart, this digimon was his pertner.

The figure that was Guilmon never got to finish the sentence as he was tackled b a crying eight year old. The meal caught was sent flying but luckily it was skillfully caught by Kote-chan...Err...Kotemon (who would later say that it was no use to waste a wonderful meal, but in reality he just wanted to show off or so said YellowGabumon) "Guilmon, you...you ...are...are you alright?"

The surprised digimon just could hold the sobbing youngster and stare at the boy asking once again the question that haunted him while the boy slept, "Why?"

Takato stopped crying that instants and shot Guilmon a serious look, "Why well... I am not sure but it is because **we are partners**, and nobody can change that! Right Guilmon!" Takato finished his declaration with a silly grin, which managed to get all present digimons, even Kotemon, to smile.

Guilmon only had one response to the promise of his Tamer, "Right, Takato!" somehow the boy smile grew.

---------

Guilmon let himself to smile while he saw his partner, yes his partner , (even though he tried to deny it so many countless times, he felt incredibly happy by just hearing the word) and Tamer talk to the other duo, sharing their stories about the digital world.

They were talking about many things, the digimon levels, the digimon types, the basis of how to fight, some basic story of the digiworld (about the 10 Legendary Warriors, The fallen angel Lucemon, The Great Cataclysm, The new Digital World and a few other legends, but left many for the boy to find.)

He still could not believe he was actually the digimon partner to the clumsy boy, but were not stronger and more reliable monsters in the digital world to help the child in whatever was his purpose in this world. There was no denying that with out Takato and the boost he somehow gave him, even as Guilmon he would have had trouble to even escape from the Greymon they had met the day before, less defeat it.

Yet knowing fully well that he had failed, he knew that if clumsy the boy was not an idiot, yet the young valiant boy still keep him at his side. He had seen the look of despair his Tamer, when he had waken up from his nightmare. In that moment he saw not his powerful tamer, nor the supposed savior of the world, he saw the young troubled boy that had been brought in to something he did not comprehend. That moment He vowed to help the young boy in his mission in any way he could.

The young dragon stopped thinking, deciding to reflect on that later and joined in the combined efforts of the swordsman dragon and the crazy thunder beast of helping his tamer learn about his strange world they called home.

---------

The three figures ran concealed with in the shadows of the forest. The first two with great dexterity and agility while the last with a bit of clumsiness and destruction. The figures crossed swiftly through the dense foliage of the tropical plants, arriving a few meters before the camp of their targets, the three rookie level digimon and the strange human, the trio have been sent to find.

"Do we really have to do this... it's too troublesome!" asked the first voice, a lazy tone carried with in his voice. The second one just continued to observe silently the group of talking monsters.

"Who cares, at least we get to fight them first." The third figure said, excited with the prospect of getting to fight one of the successor of the Legendary Five Chosen.

"But we are waiting too many resources with this operation, they are just a group of three rookies and a human, just one of us could finish this without trouble, man, I could b at the base sleeping or something." The first voice finished his questioning with a silent yawn to demonstrate his tired state.

"Yes I agree with you, but a mission is a mission, and as professionals we have to finish it no matter what, and this was the order of our client, Shinigami." The second monster replied, finally entering into the conversation, its voice filled with deep wisdom that served to prove he was the thinker of the team.

"It is still too bothersome..." Once again the lazy once contested hoping he could slip off the mission, and return to doing other more important things, like sleeping and eating.

"Nah, this will be over quickly, we are the infamous mercenary group, _Scale, _the most powerful digimon assault team in all of Floppy Island." The third began his voice although slightly arrogant, had a stern hold of the situation and in all of his knowledge this was a simple mission. "None of them can even reach Champion level, and even then they could not hope to beat our legendary teamwork."

"That may be true, but there is a human in the group, and so far we don't know anything about how a human and a digimon interact, save for countless legends that may no longer hold any validation" The wise monster responded, the tales of human helping digimon evolve, or they holding powerful weapons of devastation in the digital world were truly some sort of fairy tale in the logical mind of the third shadow.

"I wish I really did not have to do this, but there is no option, a mission is a mission, Centu said, so let's go" the lazy monster complied reluctantly.

"Yay, we get to fight a human! Fear the great power of my horn!" with that the large grey triceratops that was Monochromon, charged into the enemy camp.

The lazy DarkLizardmon just responded with spreading its purple evil flames, telling the remaining one with his eyes that he will take care of the armored idiot.

"Idiots" at times like this the Centarumon wondered why he formed the team with those two whack jobs, but then again they were a team. The silently readied his buster arm, as he followed his other two friends into the battle.

The group had been chatting anxiously, still trying to teach the curious boy about the strange world, even while they told him there were many concepts he could not understand, but the group of digital monsters reassured the boy he would understand better as he traveled and experienced them first hand.

Still the group was shocked at the ease the boy seamed to be picking up the ideas of the world, and was quickly familiarising with the ideas of the digimon fighting and the strategies for each different type of fight. But they passes it as his abilities as a Tamer, but still the small child had a tremendous potential as a strategist, not that the boy realized that. But still there was another matter they need to discuss.

"You really want to know why you are here right Takato-kun?" the young sun-furred rookie asked. The boy could only nod the dread of finally finding another purpose, something he had lacked for many years, somehow unsettled the boy.

"Guilmon, you really don't know?" Takato turned to his partner, asking if he really had any idea of what to do.

"Not really, but..." Guilmon silently cursed at his inability to help his friend, "I think that you are the same as the legendary chosen!"

"Chosen?" Takato murmured the word, as if saying it would help the boy understand it!

"Legend say that if humans, such as yourself Tamer Takato, will come in times of dire need for our world, and the will use other digimon, their partners, to help protect the world." Takato turned away from his friends, his tilted head, hiding his eyes.

"Ne Goggle head, cheer up, you get to be a hero and save the world!" YellowGabumon tried to cheer the goggle wearing boy, and give him a new nickname,

_I really cant be a hero...right...I can´t..I couldn´t even save them, how will I save a whole world..._

"Guys are no you mistaken, I don't think I really could save a whole world" Takato raised his face, his scarlet eyes darkennign as surpresed memories returned to him. The digimon wondered why he oung bo would really refuce, could he not see the needed him, nor could he not see he potential they all saw in him...

Guilmon just stood near the boy, pulling him into an strange hug (one unused to much contact and the other tring to not claw the boy to death)

"Takato you are not alone, I will help you..." Guilmon hoped to calm his confused tamer and looked at the two others for any help.

"Yeah, Takato... well the Great YellowGabumon offers his servces for you, I will help you in all I can, and also is Kotemon!" The YellowGabumon offrerd his services with out hesitation as he had grown a liking for the boy, and he would not want him to perish in any of the fight he guessed somene like Takato would eventually be part in.

"Tamer Takato... I humbly offer you my sword for your quest." The kendo digimon would have helped the child in anyway even if he did not accepted, he felt this boy would be inportant somehow and he really could not leave his partner, YellowGabumon, alone; who knew what disaster he would cause if left unchecked. Not once did the thought that he just really wanted to fight and have an adventure crossed the blademaster's mind.

But before any of the digimon or the human had time to delve into their thoughts about either the world, or thier companions, a purplish flame crossed swifhly the area landing mid the clearing,

Guilmon jumped away, his partner in hand, as well as Kotemon and the elctrified fured reptile back flipped, evading the assault of the evil flame, however he was caught in a bad position as out of nowhere a grey dinosaur apeared, his normaly grey horn shining, as it tackled the surprised goldden colored monster.

"Gabu!" Kotemon jumped, catching his friend mid air, both falling a few metters in front of Takato and Guilmon. Takato quickly pointed his D-Arc, in its scaning mode, to the standing armored trieratops, whose grey body was covered with several block of black hide.

"What is happening, why are you attacking?" The tactiturn swordsman demanded, "You have no reson for this intrusion!"

"Ne it is simple, you have power, and I just want to see it!" The grey reptile awnsered.

_**Monochramon, **__Champion Level, Data Type, Dinosaur Digimon, this armored quadruped dinosaur digimon takes pride in its great powerful horn, which helps him strike his enemies with his Horn Charge, a powerful tackle with it horn, making this digimon an walking tanks and also add to that, the fierce fireball it can shoot from it mouth called, Volcano Strike. _

Takato silently gulped at seeing the attributes of the powerful digimon, but he did not falter, after all no monsters in this world could be invisible right!

_Virus beats Data, right? _He had been told about the digimon types by his friends, _Virus beats Data, Data beats Vaccine and Vaccine beats Virus, it like a game of Jaken (Rock, Paper, Scissors), So who should attack, _He turned to his partner at his side, "Guilmon attack he is a Data type!"

Guilmon discreetly signaled the sword wielding rookie, and charged forward to where Kotemon was, from the corner of his eye he could see his third partner, the YellowGabumon, distract the more powerful champion.

"Kotemon now!" Receiving the silent nod in respond, the crimson dinosaur jumped, landing on the top of Kotemon's bamboo sword, which surprisingly did not break due to the weight of Guilmon (and sure he weights a lot).

"Let's Go!" With the larger digimon's signal, Kotemon tossed his rider with his sword, launching Guilmon high in to the sky. YellowGabumon having caught the maneuver charged his muscles with electricity performing a higher jump, as Guilmon caught him in hang time.

"Hey, lookie, now it time for some good old quality air time!" The alternated Gabumon joked, using his momentum he managed to change the forces and toss Guilmon with all his power, "OH this is the super Gabu-sama special attack! Guilmon Missile!"

The now viral dinosaur bullet crossed the distance, as it drew his left claw, once again glowing with the orange red fire, "_Rock Breaker _Deluxe!" The burning claw meets the reinforced Monochramon´s hide.

_CLANG! _

Guilmon quickly jumped back, increasing the distance between the two, the other digimon agonized cries were heard and Takato knew who the victor of the small clash was. A deep gash appeared on the top of the digimon, several data particles escaping as if they were blood.

Guilmon took the oportunity to press as the Champion recovered quickly and Kotemon approached to confront him.

"Have this, _Pyro Sphere!"_

Guilmon quickly released one of his fireballs which flew to the rampaging monster which was being attacked by a fury of jabs from Kotemon and his wooden sword (which by the way only served to infuriate the armored reptile), however with one flick of his tail, Monochramon sent Kotemon flying, turned and released his own fireball while shouting the abilities name, "_Volcanic Strike_!"

The more powerful volcanic fireball and the viral pyrothenic orb, crossed against one another, the volcanic strike although coming from a more powerful being was no match to the concentrated power and status advantage, and it overpowered the champions attack, returning both at Monochramon, who received both his own attack and the super effective Pyro Sphere.

_BOOM!_

The altered colored Gabumon appreached the champion; his horn cracking with electricity, as preparing to deliver a finshing blow, _"Impact Horn"_ Before the lightning charged horn could impact the enemy, a wall of deadly purple flames appeared, stopping the yellow rockie in his track.

The flames moved apart, as the electric digimon regrouped with the other two digimon and the Tamer, from the diminishing inferno, a strange being appeared, completely made from the same wicked purple flames that appeared before, the dragonish figure stood protectively in front of his injured partner. His purple flames burned the soft grass near him, and his eyes, also a burning purple, were surrounded by the gold of the helmet that covered his flaming dragon head.

Waiting no time to act, Takato once again raised his digivice, once again using the now handy, scanning option.

_**DarkLizardmon **__Champion Level, Virus Type, Evil Dragon Digimon, this wicked flame version of Flarerizamon was corrupted by a strange virus. The body of this digimon is burning in wicked flames but due to the regenerative power of his body he can continue on living as he regenerates his damaged body, he turns his foes into ashes with his Dread Flare, and performs distance attacks with Snipe Fang and Dark Pain. _

He silently wished he had an allied Vaccine monster to deal with the viral threat, but he would just have to be smart about his and hope he could help his friends. "Kotemon, Gabu! stay away from the DarkLizardmon, he is a virus type. Guilmon try to stop the trice...whatever...the grey dinosoaur, Kotemon stay here, Gabumon, do you have any atack that hits from far?"

The electric monster just nodded, slightly surprised at how the boy, who had been scared a few minutes earlier, now had into a fierce commander while fighting a much stronger group. Maybe Guilmon and Kotemon were right and this child could help restore this world, and he would help him do it.

"Gabu, use it to keep the DarkLizardmon at bay, try to stop him from getting near!"

"Ay, Ay Capitan Goggles!" YellowGabumon opened his jaw, crackling with his trademark golden bolts, _"_Take this you maniac pyromaniac,_ Stun Blaster"_ A great lightning ray flew from the monster's mouth, crashing against the flaming chest of the evil dragon, however DarkLizardmon caught to their plans and released his own long range attack, a pair great ball of purple fire, "_Snipe Fang!"_ both powerful attacks crashed, creating a small cloud of smoke, but Yellow Gabumon jumped back, evading the remains of the weakened fire attack.

From behind the thunder wielding Data-Type, Takato watched with exasperation as the evil dragon slowly crossed the fire, his own flames feeding off the heat generated by the smoke, the beast had field advantage with the ignitable forest, to power himself, that counted off going into the forest to lose them, he needed to change tactics. Fast. Takato turned to his side to see Guilmon piercing the thick hide of the triceratops with his _Rock Breaker_, while Kotemon attacked with a burning slash, called Fire Men, the same area in rapid succession, injuring the triceratops.

"Guilmon!" The young rookie turned at his master's call, quickly running towards the flaming champion, his left claw glowing white and orange with his concentrated energy, "_Rock Breaker" _The melee attack sent DarkLizardmon backwards, falling against the trunk of a tree.

"Ouch! That burned!" The young dinosaur cried as he nursed his burned hand.

"Guilmon, are you okay boy?" The Tamer turned from the battle, to check on his partner, not before giving a signal on both other monsters to attack.

"Yes, I will be fine, don't worry Takato."

"Good lets help the others..." The tamer instantly tried to make some plan to turn the battle in their favor.

------

For Kotemon things were not much better than for his other friends, the armored dinosaur's thick skin made it hard to land any solid hits on it, the only areas available were the wound Guilmon's thick claws made on is back or the softer joints between the hardened plates. His bamboo sword was ignited again in his special attack, as he rushed to the bigger beast, which started it charged tackle, using the beast momentum against it; he dodged to the side, evading the tackle.

Kotemon rapidly turned around, using the oportunity to attack, he let the fire in his sword die out, while his electrified gauntlets crashed against the softer skin, the electrical bolts generated by attack damaged the larger dinosaur, but the triceratops quickly turn, separating the sword monster from himself and crashed his great pride and joy into the monster's armor "_Horn Charge!_" The attack sent the injured monster flying, but in a display of his advanced fighting skills, the masked reptile quickly changed his form, landing on his feet, closer to the tactician and tamer, Takato.

-------

YellowGabumon quickly caught the flying fire monster mid air with his horn crackling with the chipping of a thousand bolts, the monster surprisingly did not weight much (must be because he is mostly made out of fire), this permitted the electrical beast to continue his own combo, sending the monster flying with a jab of his horn. "Ha, I am good as those Dolphins in Wave Terminal, ha maybe I get to have my own job, as the great juggler YellowGabu-sama!" While YellowGabumon was in his own daydream, about himself in a show in a famous city with beautiful girls and such and of a sweet blushing digimon female that keep on calling him Gabu-sama, the attacked fire beast managed to recover from the furry of jabs that keep him in the air, and prepare his own attack.

"Burn in the dark inferno, _Dread Flare_!" The whole area around the two fighting monsters was consumed in wicked flames, the other monsters stopped, to see the beautiful but deadly display of purple flames. "Gabu!" Kotemon jumped into the flames, quickly rescuing his although annoying but good friend, returning to the young tamer's side.

"Tamer Takato. You have any ideas?" Kotemon laid the slightly burned digimon on the ground, who muttered something about 'say Gabu-sama´, while raising his wooden burning wooden sword at his opponent, prepared to defend the boy along the growling Guilmon. The two attackers, the Monochramon, and DarkLizardmon also regrouped, their bodies mildly damaged, more Monochramon than the lizard digimon, but that was explainable.

The both turned half a second to each other, checking the other for injuries, and silently agreeing to a plan. But before they could renew the battle, a voice cut through the clearing. "Why are you attacking us?" The voice of the Tamer, clearly the strategist of the group reached the two mercenaries.

"Well, I don't really want to do this, but a mission is a mission." The fire beast voice carried the usual laziness that was ingrained in its personality, but it held the contempt he had for his others, but he knew better than betray his contract as a professional.

"I nothing personal kid, but as professionals we cant give up on a job...and I haven't had a good fight such as this in a while!" True most of the team's missions were a group of either quick confrontations or either to _recover_ an item from an unworthy owner, not a simple battle such as this one, the Tamer's monsters might be weaker, but the boy brought something in them that made them interesting to fight. "Well it is time to finish this!"

Before the two monsters, the data surrounding them concentrated, forming two small cards, blue and green on a side, while they has some strange pictures, that he could not recognize on the other sides. "Modification"

"STOP!" Another voice crossed the clearing, along with a brown blur, the last member of the group appeared in front of his two friends, the power the were invoking lost due to his command. It was some sort of brown animal, his lower body that of a horse while on top he had the appearance of a human, resembling the mythological centaur of legends, his body had several metal plates, especially on his chest and back, and a strange grey metal helmet that stored his single red eye.

_**Centarumon**__ , Champion Level, Data Type, Beast Man Digimon, this wise centaur-like digimon has exhaust pipes in his back, that with along his right hand/ blaster, he uses to shoot his Solar Ray, his other special, the Jet Gallop, allows him to move at the speed of sound to slam into its foe._

Takato and the other monsters, with YellowGabumon, who had returned to consciousness, watched is expectation of what this new enemy would do.

"Don't use that it's too soon, and those weren't our orders..." The Centarumon turned to the tamer and his group, giving a slight bow, "How rude of my part, I am Centarumon, of the Mercenary Team Scale, I am honored to meet you," the polite horse man presented himself, "excuse me but I will have to end this rather quickly."

The horse man digimon started galloping but quickly disappeared, "Jet Gallop" The name of the attack was heard across the clearing, as the fast moving digimon left many afterimages, confusing the group of tamers. "There is nothing you can do my speed is celestial!" Then all images disappeared as the digimon pierced through the formation made by his opponents, reappearing behind the young tamer boy.

"YellowGabumon, Kotemon!" Both monsters were blown backwards by the sonic boom created when Centarumon passed through them, but he could not find Guilmon anywhere.

"Don't worry, young Tamer." Takato turned to the voice, and before his two allies, the beast man digimon reappeared, with a knocked down Guilmon on his arms, "I will take care of Guilmon, if you want to find him go to **Eternal Bastion**, I am sure your friends know." Both of his remaining digimon widened their eyes in shock, at the mention of the strange forbidden castle. "Let's go, DarkLizardmon...cover us."

At the order of his leader and friend, the flames of the fiery champion grew in size, and then shot up into the sky, _"Dark Pain!"_ The massive amount of black flames fell from the sky making an area attack missing the injured digimon siding with Takato, as the member of Team Scale left the clearing, leaving a trail easy for the digimon and goggle head to follow.

"Guilmon..." Takato stared, shocked as his friend, no his partner was being taken away by the group of mysterious mercenaries.

---

The trail he group left was easy too follow, as the group quickly realized that it was most likely a trap and such the group of a wistful YellowGabumon, the silent Kotemon and the concerned Tamer followed the path to the Eternal Bastion. The trap did not bother much the two monsters of the group but more the idea of going in that area.

**Eternal Bastion** was a _Sacred Zone_, or one of the few areas of the original digital world that had survived the reformation that the digi-world had as caused by the Great Cataclysm, the Hazard, many millenniums ago.

The area was mostly a black castle surrounded by an equal dark and creepy pine forest and a strangely calm lake with cobalt blue waters. The area was in perpetual twilight, as if both the sun and the moon where always present in combat over the space distorted area; causing the temperature drop a few degrees, sending a few chills down the tamer's back.

The dark castle had a bizarre welcoming aura, something that the young tamer found strange; the same twisted aura he felt from the crest he found, why he named it as that he did not know and just thought it as another burst of instant knowledge. That was getting annoying, even though it was quite helpful, but as before he decided to try to find out later.

The castle itself was quite magnificent, it towers reached high altitudes and its black walls were decorated in an endless arrange of scarlet Digicode (the runes he had seen earlier as explained by Kotemon), making some kind of pattern that Takato somehow felt he had to finds about, but dismissed the thought for later. (Is it me or is this boy too lazy...)

The entrance to the holy zone was a grand golden gate that clashed against the dark aura of the walls of the castle. The gate had carved man images some of many digimon that resembled angels, while on others that appeared to be a Group of 13 Knights, and even he saw a group of 12 digimon that reminded him of the Chinese Zodiac, with the label of Deva, in Digicode.

Also, near the top there was a statue of four strange beast surrounding the familiar symbol of the Cristal Matrix, not that he knew that, he just referred to it the symbol in Guilmon's snout, held by some form of angel The four beast reminded him of the tale of the Four Guardian, he had heard somewhere, at he North was the Turtle, at the South the Sparrow, at the East the Dragon, at the West was the Tiger. The statues formed some harmonizing feeling with the symbol that relieved somewhat the young boy, also twelve crest, including the one he had, formed a circle around the statue, making some type of frame or maybe a barrier.

At the bottom of the golden door were also the black statues of seven monsters, most likely digimon, but unlike the ones he had seen around in his short time in the world, these appear like vicious _demons_, something told him these beings were powerful indeed, and they brought destruction and mayhem in whatever they are, whether a legend or a real group of monsters.

Underneath each of the statues was a small crest, similar to the ones on the top, but these were darker in nature, and assigned to each was one of the demons. Takato from his distance could read the inscriptions on each statue.

A beautiful lady, her immense beauty took the boy's breath away, (and he was not interested in girls), prosperously dressed, she had a striking beauty but she held a strange and dangerous aura the terrified and seduced the young child, under her was the inscription and the crest that responded to _Lust_.

A being wrapped in a red coat, a par of bat wings raised from his back, the carried a strange commanding aura, Takato felt that he was once a powerful holy being, he was marked as _Wrath._

A strange man with two guns, each held by a gloved claws, a blue mask covered his face but did not stop the beast's three eyes that hungered for power, he was _Gluttony_.

A beautiful being, half his wings those of an angel, his other half those of an demon, his eyes held a fire that could destroy all those worthless in his sight, they were most likely why he was believed to be the perfect being, he was Pride

A terrifying dragon, his black form covered in strange raven armor and besides him was the strangely cute sleeping form of some sort of baby digimon, much like Gigimon, it read in the inscription, _Sloth._

A great alligator, a true beast of the sea, he held down the power of the powerful ocean, a monsters of storms, the great alligator known as _Envy_

A wise being, one that appeared to have knowledge even from the beginning of time, but his eyes held a need for more, _Greed_.

These images he felt they were part of many legends, where the past or could they be of the future of this world, as more and more time he spent in this world he felt he was in a world very similar to those in the games

"Guys...I think it would be better if I stayed here!" The voice of the tamer suddenly stopped the group marching towards the Gate.

"Tamer Takato, what do you, mean?"

"It is just that I don't feel that I will be able to help Guilmon on this, I mean I… I am useless in battle…" Tears came down, true if he was not crying, he would have founded it funny, was he not the boy who promised that day to never cry again… had not he made an oath to not be weak like that time… but as much as he tried to hide it with smiles and his goofy attitude, he knew in the end he was worthless in this world.

"What do you mean Takato; I mean it is not like you will be doing any of the fighting here." The curious yellow rookie looked at the crying boy, "ah, you really don't understand even the most basic of the basics…" The boy stopped sobbing and raised his face to look at the strangely serious joker, "don't you understand, dummy, without you the Great YellowGabu-sama, and his lame companion Kote-chan would have been made digi-chow, you hear me, and did you not say that Guilmon was your partner?"

Kotemon resisted the urge to send the yellow beast flying for calling him that pathetic nickname, and yell at him 'DON'T CALL ME KOTE-CHAN!' but he guessed the green eyed rookie also had a serious side, deep, deep, and very deep with in his heart, and he probably would not see this side of his friend in a long, very long time, not that it mattered. It didn't. Right...?

Takato´s reaction was a bit different, He was slightly shocked by YellowGabumon's outburst, but it was true, did he not promise to help Guilmon, and be by his side as partners. "Alright, I...I.am better now lets go!" the tamer took YellowGabumon by surprise, and brought him into a bone crushing hug, "Thanks Gabu...thanks." his soft voice carried the hurt and thanks that the tormented soul of the boy had for the furry troublemaker.

Takato left the embrace, inwardly tring to control his emotions, and left to inspect the gigantic gate that marked the entrance to the site of their next battle.

"I never knew you had a sentimental side, Gabu!" Kotemon gave his lifelong a strange look, one YellowGabumon could identify

"Na, it just that the kid needed it..." _And you also need it too... _He knew as much as his friend denied it he still had many issues to resolve, and the thunder horned rookie would help his friend and brother in anything he could...

"Let's go Kote-chan!" The so great Gabu-sama proclaimed as he happily ran to join the worried tamer who waited for them at the gate of the heavenly gate of the dark castle, hoping everything went all right.

Unfortunately Kotemon did not get the message, "Blasted Daemons, DON'T CALL ME KOTE-CHAN!"

And thus the light hearted Hazard Tamer, the crazy sword-using dinosaur, and the altered colored Gabumon entered the castle that represented the balance of the world, the eternal castle that existed from the beginnings of the digital realms. They passed the legendary Golden '_Gate of Fate'_, and entered into the start of a whole new legend...

--------------

The trio navigated the silent chambers of the castle, using Kotemon´s Fire Man attack, as it transformed his dull and old bamboo sword into a super cool flaming bamboo sword, or at least that was what YellowGabumon had said. The small flame lighted the groups way through the many corridors of the castle. The digivice´s holografic screen had turned into a some sort of Radar, as the red point hopefuly would point to where their missing companion was.

The arquitecture of the castle was strange indeed, from what Takato had seen, each orridor they traveled was filed with amny wooden door at random intervals, but was what more strange; the supposed rooms several of those door where supposed to take one, man could not be in the area, as the castle lacked space for all the corridors and the rooms.

Aparth of the doors each had, several statues of many digimons, such as a strange lion man with a black jacket and with the inscription of BANTYO, or a great golden dragon that carried twin scimitars, of a strange angel with a small key in its hands, and a another great dragon with thwo breasers, that insted of the white marble that all statues were made of carried, a blue or red gem in each arm.

Also as there where (good?) light digimon, there where those of the dark afiliation, such as the bigger statues of the seven demons in the gate, or of a strange monster that apperaed that the bottom, which apeared to be a strange black digimon made of mismatched parts, and the top was a white marmble that made some sort of beast with cannons in its back.

They finally reached the end of the corridor, after many minutes of wnadering through many halls and rooms, and the end of the trail. Team Sacale waited behind the golden door,fighting their nerviousness, YellowGabumon and Takato opened the great door to reveil what awaited them there.

---------

The strange room reminded takato of a stadium or even a colisseum from he had seen from his '_sister´s'_ history book, in the middle was a white circular stage, surrounded by a small barrier made of the same golden matterial the other walls of the similar color had been made, these lead to the seats tthat assended until they meet the raven colored walls of the room.

It gave the felling of a ancient stage, a place where something inmesurable would happen, a place where legends are beganand ended, this was, he guessed, the perfect stage for a battle.

There were countless weapons on each of the barries, swords, knifes, axes, lances, of all kinds and sizes, but the one that drew trhe atention of the boy was the sword, in the middle of the stage, Impaled in a thick stone of a strange black mineral, the grey metal sword, stayed there, as if waiting for someone to draw it. Near them layed the uncouncious body of Guilmon, Kotemon was already trying to wake him up to help.

At, the other side of the room guarding the other entrance to the strange arena, were the ones who invited them to the Sacred Area, Team Scale, stood there prepared for battle, the wounds on the flaming dragon and the horned dinosaur were already healing.

"Welcome Tamer Takato and Friends!" the voice of Centarumon echoed across the the room as the Beast Man champion fell from the sky landing in the middle of the room besides the strange sealed sword. "This is a special place, a great arena were endless battles have been fought, a perfect place for our fight, please Tamer...Show us the power of the Legacy of the Chosen! The Power of those from the Analog World."

Centarumon paused, looking at the now recovered Guilmon, and then at the confused boy, "Please show us the power that can either save or destroy this world," The beast man digimon had truely an interest in waht made a partnered digimon so powerful, and as it was already part of his mission, he did not found it harmful to enjoy himself and try to find about the boy. "Tamer, fight or perish!"

At those words the legendary Team Scale started the fight, with a powerful batle cry, Monochramon plowed through arena, quickly separating the trio of oposing digimons, however he stopped before crahing in to the human tamer.

"Sorry," DarkLizardmon, part of him truely lamenting having to reach such extreames for a mission, while the other just did not want to attack as he was just a lazy bastard, "be gone in the tempest of the dark flare, _Dark Pain_!" Once again the flames of the champion rose into high into the air, only to descend at rapid speeds, bombardimg the field, as per Centarumon's orders to confuse and spread their opponents

_Poor rookies they almost make me feel sorry for them...almost _Centarumon watched as both of his partners action serve their purpose, all three digimon were separated, and confused,_ It's my turn, _"Taste the power of my heavenly speed, _Jet Gallop_!" The centaru digimon disapeared as he traveled at mach speed, as he reapeared before each of the separated digimon, slaming his hoofs into the bodies of the unsuspecting rookies.

Guilmon crashed near Takato, luckly he had managed to move in time, similar to a boxer, and managed to reduce the momentumn of the blow and due to his type advantage, he managed to cut the damage in half, but Kotemon and YellowGabumon were not so lucky. Kotemon, managed to foresee the attack and use his sword to block, but the Centarumon changed to a mach speed uppercut, seeding the swordsman crashing against the ceiling; while YellowGabumon was totalyy surprised from the attack and crashed against the golden barriers.

"See this boy, I hate to admit it, but this is what made our team so powerful..." The lazy dragon started.

"With Centarumon's tactics there is no way we can lose!" Monochramon taunted, never been a thinker, he prefered leaving the planing to his other two companions, and help them but still no one from the team could be replaced as all of their abilities complimented each other.

"See this Chosen from that world, this is the power of a master tactitian, even if you have all of the power of those Legends you will not archieve victory. For we are the Scale that archives the perfect harmony in battle!"

._...Strategy...Centarumon uses each of their powers in combination... He uses their strength in a single flowed way and uses each other to cover any weaknesses... they are not only powerful...they also know how to control their powers..._

"Guilmon, Kotemon, YellowGabumon!" All three young monsters turned to their friend, "just by attacking you won't be able to defeat them, and you need to combine your abilities as a team, now Guilmon try to attack DarkLizardmon, Kotemon, you can sense Centarumon´s attack, please try to hold him down. YellowGabumon, try attacking Monochramon´s injuries, it is still injured from the previous fight!" All three rookies nodded and started their respective orders.

------

With his electric charged speed, the fast rookie jumped over the champion level monster, and releasing another of his electrical beams, "_Stun Blaster_!" The electrical charge hit dead on the injured hide of the champion, stunning it, rolling to the side, the altered colored Gabumon, drew one of the lone pole spears on the side, the name Forlorn, written on the handle.

"_Horn Charge" _The armored triceratops charged once again now the horn glowing with a powerful light, YellowGabumon used his long pole to jump over the charging monster, using the beast's momentumagainst it as Kotemon had before, and he would have been successful in gaining an oportunity had the young monster not opened his mouth.

"Ha see this is the power of the great Gabu-sama!" the small time lapse, gave the other monster the oportunity to disastrously roll on the ground and rapidly turn while rolling and release one of his volcano balls, "_Volcano Strike_!" all of this in one swift and rapid motion.

_I am going to become a roasted Gabumon well a Yellow one but still, I wont end here I have many things still left to do! _

The mid air digimon, did not had any dodging options, so instead he twisted in his flight using his will, retrieving his metal pole arm in the process, and swung it as a makeshift bat. The metal pole intercepted the fireball, and the user's force managed somehow to return the powerful semi-solid lava ball attack and it crashed against the sender, managing to knock the strike the already injured beast, however Monochramon rose once again from the ground.

_Aww Nuts... This is going to take really long... should have brought a snack...or somthing.._

----------------

For Kotemon, his battle was a bit worse than his lifelong friend, he, despite all his training in the sword arts, was having trouble in keeping up with the Centarumon´s speed. The worse was that the monster still had to use his other skill...

"Fire Men" Fire covered his sword and now his own helmet as he tried to land any sort of his on the moving champion, but his speed made his too fast even for his heightened senses to catch. But he knew there had to be a weakness on the tactician, even if he did his best to cover it, while being in fire served to stop the mach speed moving beast from nearing him, it still did not helped him achieve his victory, and his attack was starting to drain what was left of his energy.

"You know you can't defeat me and yet you try, amusing isn't it, you even thought you can see me," he disappeared to just move in a burst of speed behind him, "you lack the speed to do anything!" He raised his arm as it morphed into a strange buster, "Solar Ray" The solar beam sent the young rookie flying, crashing against the stack of weapons near the circular barrier. Many metal weapons fell to the clear peal ground as he stared into the seemly victorious champion.

"See you are weak... even if you may have skill you simply lack the control needed to fight as a real warrior...!" The monster neared his had shifting into the trademark metal cannon

_Is this the end...my fate...to lose to this guy...NO...I must not lose for the child, for Guilmon, for Gabu, for _Her.

Drawing his strength form his friends, the kendo equipped child digimon, grabbed one of the countless metal weapons in the floor, as he rose once again.

"Using such a weapon, a chain, have you forsaken your honor and given on the sword..."

"No..." Kotemon said softly, Centarumon could almost swear the masked monster was smiling behind his helmet, "This is simply how I win!" with those words he flipped his chain but his opponent disappeared before he could do anything, "You are not escaping," the mental chain fell to the ground connecting with the countless metal pieces on the white surface, "When your enemy is stronger, faster and, more skilled than you, the only way to win is to adjust, _Thunder Kote_ Current!"

All the metal items left over the field created a perfect conductor, as he normally short range attack became a powered mass area attack, Centarumon in the sea of metal realized his error, but it was too late, the speed of sound did not match against the speed of lightning. The spiral electromagnetic lighting current sent the powerful champion crashing onto the ceiling, heavely damaged by the boosted attack.

Centarumon had done the error that had brought many strategist such as him down... he had underestimated his opponent.

-----------------

For Takato and Guilmon the fight against the flaming champion reminded them of their previous fight against Greymon, both continued running from the wicked flame dragon, crossing somehow the legendary arena, which somehow wasn't being damaged by DarkLizardmon's wicked flames. Guilmon did not have any chance for a counter attack, as he had to keep protecting his tamer from harm.

"Takato, stay here... I will have to fight him alone...I can not protect you!" With those orders Guilmon left charging into the Evil Flame Monster and bringing him down with a powerful tackle.

_I am useless...I just can give them order for them to fight...but I can not do anything to help them...I am really that useless_ The young Tamer had always disliked the idea of being powerless to do help others, to not have the power to save those he cares for, that night only served to further his disdain at the idea of being useless.

Snapping out of his line of thought he turned to Guilmon, his battle had gone from bad to disastrous, the viral champion keep pulling his powerful close ranged _Dread Flare_ to keep Guilmon away and Guilmon's _Pyro Sphere _keep being countered by the monster's Snipe Fang or just being absorbed to his fire. The only luck the scarlet hazard dragon had was that the damage of the fire attacks were absorbed by his element and because he was of the same Type as DarkLizardmon.

"Dark Pain, the black flames dance at the compass of the Eternal Waltz!" The dance of the black fire reached into the ceiling of the stadium, and then as it had the other times the pain of the black fire came back onto Guilmon, who was still injured from one of the previous Dread Flare attacks. There was no escape all of those flare would be fatal for his friend, in his weakened state!

"Guilmon!" Takato rushed, drawing the strange sword from the black stone, the double edged blade was rusted, but it did no matter, he had little time to search for another weapon. He positioned in front of his partner, ready to use his body as a shield, to protect his friend! The black flames decended ready to incinereate both, Digimon and Tamer.

"Guilmon no matter what...I will protect you!" He raised the rusted sword, his will to protect his friends, would help him after all that was the justice he had chosen...

----Flashback------

"_Takato...what is justice?" The girls face was hidden by her long orange bangs, she was a few years older than him, but it did not matter much to him, she was his nee-san, even though they were not really related, but then again he did not have a family since the incident. _

"_Justice... is it when you beat the bad guy's ne-san!" The six year old version of the goggle head asked. _

"_No it is... the..." the older girl stopped, trying to think of a way of thinking of how to explain the question to the boy, "it is...it is what you think is right...it is what you believe in to follow... It is what you believe is right!" Justice for her had been her cause for living...it was all she had left... that and Takato...it was the last reminder she had of him of _Bantyo

"_MY justice... I just want to help others... I don't want to be useless nee-san, I want to protect those who are important to me nee-san..." The feeling to help others, he wanted to help them like he could not help his parents...he would not lose any more of his precious people, not if he could help them. His sister just smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, she was his most precious person, and he would do anything to protect her._

"_Then follow your Justice, and protect those you care for, that power with that you can do anything..."_

--------------------

**Weapon Equip Systems Recovered...**

**Scanning Weapon Type...Complete**

**Weapon Equip Identified- Kurenaimaru Type**

**Loading Equipment Union System...**

**Equipment Union System Start...Complete**

**Kurenaimaru Type- Equipment Union ...Installed**

**Total D-Arc Programs Restored...19**

The rusted sword had been replaced by another, It was more like a katana he had seen in the samurai manga his sister likes, about the man with an cross shaped scar in the left cheek, yet the blade was more broader than before making it some sort of combination of a curved single edged broadsword, much like a scimitar, not that he knew that.

The silver blade was covered by crimson metal at each side, leaving several pieces of the silver metal to be seen in the red covering, surprisingly the sword felt very light, and he felt different, very light, like he had awaken from a great nap, he was filled with energy, no power!

The sword glowed in crimson energy, he turned to the upcoming black flames and swung his sword in their direction, a crimson flame erupted from his blade engulfing the black flame and merging with it, redirecting the powerful energy against the DarkLizardmon, who crashed against the barrier of the other side due to the force of the energy.

Guilmon stared at the sword, his yellow eyes wide at staring at the sword released by his tamer, the rusted sowed had been, acording to legend in the stone for many centuries, waiting for an ownwer capable of using it to its maximun potential, could his Tamer Takato really have unlocked such a powereful weapon.

_**The crimson sword shall purge all darkness**_...

"Kurenaimaru..." The name came to Takato, in on of the bursts of instant knowledge that came to him during moments such as this. The sword was the realization of a deep feeling with in the boy, his quest to help those he cared for, to be useful once again to find his _justice_ just as his nee-san had told him so many years ago...

Takato raised his blade, once again using his energy (?) to power up the crimson flames, he looked at Guilmon from he corners of his vision, and he had already recovered from the attack. Takato swung his sword once again releasing another sonic boom. The crimson energy arc flew though the field crashing again against the injured DarkLizardmon, finally knocking him down.

_Is this...my own power! _To be able to help, if he could fight he know would not have to be a burden to Guilmon and the other digimon.

Inside he marveled at the power of the sword, he felt he could easly end the already prolonged battle, butalthoughthose energy slashes were powerful, performing them tired the boy too much, he knew would not be able to perform another one until he recovered some energy.

He turned to Guilmon silently asking him to go to aid YellowGabumon, who was fighting the now reawakened Monochramon. The pole axe of the yellow rookie being use as a stand to be able to jump the armored champion's charges, but still Monochramon´s power were still too much for YellowGabumon, as he tried to use his electrical attacks that were just being blocked by the monster's resistant thick hide.

The only salvation of the YellowGabumon was his pole axe, Forlorn, as it helped him delivering the shocks, thanks to its conductive nature, and stun his opponent for some melee attacks.

Guilmon crossed the distance in few seconds, jumping over his enemy to delver one of his signatures Rock Breakers, but to his shock, the supposed slow monster, quickly turend arouind and slamed his glowing horn into him, _"Horn Charge!" _

The flying Guilmon was caught by Kotemon who spun him a couple of times and tossed him back up using his momentun. Takato quickly thew the scarlet sword, using strength and dexterity he lack minutes before, the blade spun in the air, as it reached it destination, the airbone Guilmon. The virus quickly caught the scimitar, using the blade, he twisted himself on the blade as he flew over his target, Monochramon´s back. The spinning Guilmon brought down the blade , in an powerful armor piercing blow, as it penetrated the many layers of the thick hide of the living tank.

Monochramon fell to the ground in agony, particles of precious data escaping the deep sword wound caused by Kurenaimaru, Guilmon landed with a skid, twisting himself on the act to face his enemy, with the sword raised, even if he knew there had to be now way the monster could fight after the super-effective slash.

Quickly the group neared Guilmon, checking him for injuries andcongraguating, him, Takato brings the young rookie in to another hug, using his sword to support his tired body, "Guilmon are you alright..." the tamer´s voice carried a need and care for the monster none in the group thought there could be such a bond between a digimon and a human...specially one formed so shortly.

Guilmon nodded as Takato released the hug, the group turned to the field as seeing the area reformating itself. Reparing the minimun damage left by the gruesome battle. The damaged ceiling and floor recontructed themselves and the broken weapons reappeared in their respective stacks on the golden barriers. The holy arena recovered, as if art of magic, and returned to how it was before they entered.

"**Tamer Takato!" **The powerful voice crossed the sacred coliseum, quite familiar to the group led by the _Chosen of the Hazard_, but it carried none of the politness as before, now it was filled with a deep sasifaction, as if the beast man had found the discovery of the century, " You have truely surpassed all of my expectations!"

The Group turned to see the injured body of Centarumon, data partivles flowing out of his body due to the damage from the element advantaged modified _Thunder Kote_ attack from the kendo pracicing digimon, but his eyes and voice did not carry any rage or pain, but a certain desire as if to test the limits of somthing, maybe the young tamer or even himself and his team.

"You truely are the heir of that Legend, then Tamer Takato, this is my last trial, defeat me at all my strength!" The data around the digimon began condencing forming two cards similar to the ones he had seen earlier, but instead of one of such cards, Centarumon manipulated the data into creating in to the two precious items.

"Modification...Card Slash – **Reload plug-in Q!**" The first of the cards burst into data particles as the monster recovered from the damage caused by the battle , the team made out of the , "**Berserk Sword**, come forth!" At Centarumon's call the last of the modification cards tranformed into the legendary blade willled by Knightmon. The monster gave a few swings of the blade before setting into a swordsmanship stance.

"Great, this dude really doen't know when to give up!" The lance wileding Gabumon joked, as pointed his weapon at their last opponent. "Well he'll just have to learn the old hard way!" Kotemon just lowered himself into a stance, his bokken high, prepared for any attack. His eye shone with determination as he prepared to finally defeat his opponent.

Takato glanced at his opponent before turning to his partner, "Guilmon lets finish this!" Guilmon gave a small "Hai" as he also readied into an stance. Takato raised the light sword with ease, and even if he lacked any formal ability with his_ Kurenaimaru_, He would use it to defend his partner and friends, and he knew everything would be alright... because he was not alone.

"Well then let the final round begin!" The words of Centarumon gave start to the last round of the match, now the cards were out, and now all what was left was to see who had the better hand...

**To be Continued...**

**Next Time in Hazard **

**YellowGabumon: **Yay it me the all lovable piece of yellow animal all ladies love (gets glared by all female cast) okey... maybe not ...

Well let's get to the point, The evil boss Centarumon now has taken his thrump card and now it is the time for our final battle, well what are we going to do until now we have been lucky just to survive. Man well goggle head hope you have a miracle up your sleeve because if not we are screwed! Ah YellowGabumon doesn't want to die.

Well, come back for the Third Phase: The Tamer of the Hazard, _the Legacy of a Forsaken Legend._

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer – or- Blue Dragon's Guide to this Strange and Youthful Digital World!**

**Kotemon**, Rookie Level, Data Type, Reptile Digimon, this strange reptilian digimon dressed in kendo equipment, as it trains to become a swordsman. Although, it is a silent and reserved monster, it also has a fierce silent loyalty to its friends. Kotemon refuses to ever remove the guard from his head, so no one really knows how the purple reptile really looks like. It Fire Men is a blazing attack with either it head or bokken, while the Thunder Kote, as it names implies, is a charged fist with electrical damage.

**YellowGabumon**, Rookie Level, Data Type, Reptile Digimon, because this digimon's evolution was altered by a strong electrical current during its evolution, this altered version of Gabumon's fur changed to a striking zapping yellow. This digimon's fur can store up to 1,000 volts in its fur and can use it to stun it foes with its Impact Horn, a deadly combination of a powerful stabs with an electrified horn, or by releasing a stunning lightning attack, Stun Blaster.

Original

**Strikedramon**, Champion Level, Vaccine Type, Dragon Man Digimon, a Commando Dragon who aims to be a 'Virus Buster', his equipment armor plates are said to be plates that transforms him into 'Commando Mode'. Although he is a light hearted digimon, when he encounters a Virus, he will stop at nothing to until he turns his enemy into dust. His abilities a flaming full body tackle, Strike Fang, and a deadly claw strike, Strike Claw will surely help him accomplish his mission!

**TEAM: Scale** – Mercenary Group of Digimon that sever an entity known as _Shinigami_.

**Centarumon** , Champion Level, Data Type, Beast Man Digimon, this wise centaur-like digimon has exhaust pipes in his back, that with along his right hand/ blasters uses to shoot his Solar Ray, his other special, the Jet Gallop, allows him to move at the speed of sound to slam into its foe.

**Dark Lizardmon **Champion Level, Virus Type, Evil Dragon Digimon, this wicked flame version of Flarerizamon was corrupted by a strange virus. The body of this digimon is burning in wicked flames but due to the regenerative power of his body he can continue on living as he regenerates his damaged body, he turns his foes into ashes with his Dread Flare, and performs distance attacks with Snipe Fang and Dark Pain.

**Monochromon**, Champion Level, Data Type, Dinosaur Digimon, this armored quadruped dinosaur digimon takes pride in its great powerful horn, which helps him strike his enemies with his Horn Charge, a powerful tackle with it horn, making this digimon an walking tanks and also add to that, the fierce fireball it can shoot from it mouth called, Volcano Strike.

**/Items\ –**

_Unidentified Crest_ – Takato crest as one of the Chosen (... or a Chosen Tamer), it represents an unknown quality but it has a tremendous power, it holds a relationship with the Digital Hazard and the Crest of Light. It was given to Takato by the mysterious man of his visions man years ago and stills keeps it in hopes of getting answers.

_Kurenaimaru of the Scarlet Flame_ - (originally the sword Guilmon uses in Digimon World 4 under the name of just Kurenaimaru), this scarlet armor piercing 'katana' serves as the Takato's main weapon when needed to fight, it originally served as an experiment made by the same organization that Gennai was part of; to see if a Digimon's energy could be used to power up humans through their bond, in a similar way as the digimon's evolutions. However due to the interference of opposing forces this idea was never totally realized. Could this experiment be the basis for the Bio-merging process? With the use of Digi-Images, materialized packets of data carrying an impression of a digimon, Takato can modify the already powerful sword to suit his needs.

AN- Kurenaimaru appears out of the need of Takato to protect himself in case of separated from any friend, it allows him to use Guilmon's (and his own energy?) to fight against foes, with power comparable to that of a digimon. Using the _Digital Image Uploading System_ (DIUS) now installed in the D-Ark, he can use the images of nearby digimon to power up his sword. It won't have much 'real' use in later arcs, just a cool looking morphing sword, but in the Late01 and then in the 02 timeline it will serve for arranging some interesting arcs.

_Farlorn- _thepole axe YellowGabumon used in the match, due to being made completely made of metal, it can be used to conduct electricity and create charging bolt elemental mid-range melee attacks.Better desciption in later chapters. Its blade also extends from some sort of chain to allow long range attacks.

**/Places\ **

_Eternal Bastion – _A Sacred Area of the digiworld, bathed in eternal twilight, has a great deal of importance to the digital world. Said to symbolize the ehternal strugle between light and darkness, it is also a gate between dimensions such as Myostismon's Castle. The place holds a record of the history of the digiworld as a part could be seen in the entrance, _The Gate of Fate._ Many of the place's room are unexplored but it is said to contain a battle arena, a great library and an even more extence computer mainframe that would allow to help in any sort of experiments in the digital world... Further more the data code of the Castle rewrites itselfs at set intervals, repairing any damage caused to the ancient structure. (Baised of Holy Forbidden Grounds of the Hack Games)

---------------

AN- Be Free to leave a Review and/or PM me for any question, suggestions, or inquiries. Please leave any kind of constructive criticism; it certainly helps to make my writing and therefore makes the story better. Also the fights were kind of blown out of proportion... yet I feel the need to work on character development as most is shown on Takato and Guilmon somewhat... Kotemon and YellowGabumon will also have a past and will continue to evolve and grow, just as Takato. I kinda removed an dream intro from Takato as it reveiled TOO much about his past and would dull the mistery too much but well I will save it for later. Also Team Scale pretty much understimated the abilities of Takato's group until it was too late, and had already lost..if they fight the group wnt make the same mistake.

There won't be slash pairings, so **NO YAOI** HERE OKEY!...So any ideas on pairings...?

Also please tell me your opinions on the characters, and the plot...as unoriginal as it seems sometimes... please there is more to this than what I say or you, readers, can infer. Bye...leave some feedback thanks for reading my ideas. I think that this wil be the longest chapter for some time or not...NEXT chap some more needed character development...and the first _real _boss fight! ...and we forshadow some things..but it will be somewhat short...

About Takato: He is still the same...just darker...and well... I base his personality on how I interpret it and on the creator's notes on Takato in the Digimon Resources site, that descrip his as someone that is open and imaginative and accepts new things with is...basicly he is a dreamer and a kid so he can easely adjust to actually being traped in the digimon world... and he is being helped in his journey... by both seen and unseen forces. Any comments and ideas please tell me them.


	3. Third Phase

**An- **Thanks for all that are reading this well this is the end of the battle between Team Scale and Team Takato...

**Disclaimer **I dont own Digimon, if I did there would be betters and more intense fights, and I surely don't own Super Robot Wars which served to inspire me to write this (even though there wont be a super robot on the whole fic... I am a shame to all Digimon Fan TT)!!!!

**Hazard**

The Third Phase: Tamer of the Hazard

* * *

**Final Arena - Eternal Bastion**

For Takato and friends the first match against Centarumon and his friends had been hard, but now their match against the fully recovered centaur monster was on a whole new level. Thanks to the modifications caused by the cards, the leader of the mercenary team had recovered completely from the blows in the previous battles, and now the single-edged Berserk Sword gave him an advantage as he now could use the blade to attack and defend at better speeds than before, and just to add the icing to the cake, the monster was fighting with a furiously that it had lacked in any of the two previous battle. All of this just served to give Takato and his friends a really hard situation.

He watched as Kotemon jumped, delivering another of his burning slashes into Centarumon, only to be blocked by the _Berserk Sword_, Guilmon quickly jumped over Kotemon, releasing one of fireballs along with the cry of _"Pyro Sphere"_ However the enemy monster evaded the ball of deadly viral fire, with a high jump!

However such maneuver left him open for a counterattack, Takato quickly channeled his power through the blade, glowing in the crimson flames, Takato performed a single wavelike motion with the blade and to once again the strange blade beam flowed from the legendary weapon, slicing the air with the crimson light.

"_Scarlet Wave_!" The name for the attack seamed to come out naturally out of the boy, as crimson beam flowed directly towards the powerful enemy. The wave crossed the divine field, locking onto the powerful beast man, causing great damage to Centarumon.

With Centarumon´s attention now on Takato, YellowGabumon took the opportunity, and launched himself against the horse man digimon, "Hay take this! Impact Horn!" Centarumon quickly turned using his Jet Gallop to dodge the electrical attack, but the electrical wolf struck his _Farlorn_ in to the ground, using it as a pole to quickly turn and release a lighting beast from his mouth, "_Stun Blaster_!"

Centarumon side stepped, evading the powerful attack, deciding to conserve energy after the damage caused by the human's sword, but he had ignored the other digimon. Guilmon quickly jumped in, his arm filled with the power of one of his signatures moves. "_Neck Stretcher_!" The blazing uppercut easily passed the monster's guard. The flaming claw reached the Centarumon´s helmet... but the astute digimon backed his head, dodging the powerful rising attack.

The cyclop monster raised the _Berserk Sword_ as he blocked a clumsy slash from _Kurenaimaru_, luckily for the inexperienced Tamer; Kotemon came to his rescue before the powerful Champion could counter attack and jumped over the monster.

"Fire Men" The blazing elemental sword slammed itself against the enemy, but against because Centarumon´s level advantage, the attack barely damaged the powerful Champion. The _Berserk Sword_ came quickly in a counter attack; the flat side of the blade slammed itself against the defenseless Kotemon, sending him away from Centarumon.

The wise beast raised his left buster arm, preparing his deadly _Solar Ray_ to finish the job. But the monster never had the opportunity to launch the finishing blow on the kendo monster, as he was blasted away by the combination of the _Stun Blaster_ and the _Pyro Sphere_ of the two remaining digimon. The blast damaged severely the monster, as the metal in his body and his type alignment made both attacks cause him extra damage.

"Well, it is time to finish this... _Jet Gallop_!" Unlike the other times the powerful high speed support move was used, Centarumon used his great speed along with his great cleaving sword, creating a devastating cyclone of cuts as he surrounded the entire group. The great number of blurs all vanished at once as they pierced the formation, all of the blades and the sonic booms, blasted the Tamer and his digimon, who crashing onto the golden barrier of the celestial arena.

Takato stared at the small cut on his arms; luckily he had to raise his sword in time and managed to block most of the damage of the powerful attack. YellowGabumon was a better off than the two digimon, as he had used his lance to also stop the powerful _Berserk Sword_ attack, but had left himself wide open to the to the hoof attack, that usually followed but at least he had reduced the damage.

Kotemon, having been injured and tired in the previous matches, had not been able to put any defense at all, but thanks to Guilmon's quick response (even though he was also hurt), the injured Kotemon did not receive the fatal damage that crashing against the hardened boundary of the arena would have caused him.

"Ohh that hurts" The Tamer/Swordsman raised himself, using his legendary blade as a support, Oh _that hurt, I fell tired... I can't give up I need fight..._ The young Tamer rose, his katana up high. "Guys!" At Takato´s call all of the allied digimon turned to him, "Okay, Gabu, you and me will go and distract him," The golden furred beast just nodded, his serious side showing, "Kotemon, Guilmon, attack after we create an opening."

"Hey you overgrown pony, taste steel!" With such battle cry, YellowGabumon jumped over the enemy monster, using his _Farlorn_ lance for an extra boost, while Takato used his Kurenaimaru, only for his attack to meet the Berserk Sword, "YellowGabumon!"

At his leader's cry the monster released the blade of his lance, the chain connected edge shoot itself as it binded the hind legs of the quadruped horse and human hybrid, who balanced himself to not fall. Kotemon neared the tied Monsters as, Centarumon pushed Takato back with his sword, who landed back several meters.

Kotemon neared the animal Champion, using his bokken to stop the swing from his _Berserk Sword_, Even though the Champion Data digimon had more strength in his blows, he lacked the technique Kotemon had after years of training, honing his blade skills to perfection.

At that instant, Guilmon neared the Centarumon, using the immobile Berserk Sword as a platform; Guilmon jumped over the opposing monster, and released one of his signature attacks, "_Pyro Sphere!" _The red pyrothenic sphere damaged the metallic armor that protected the metal human monster. At that moment Kotemon released a surge of lighting from his gloved hands, "Thunder Kote!" the lightning attack was induced by the powerful blade but Kotemon forgot something.

**A trick doesn't work twice on the same opponent** and Centarumon would remind the swordsman monster of that lesson.

Transforming the free hand the champion had from wielding the berserk sword single-handed, Centarumon readied his buster, the bolts of power from the Thunder Kote of the bokken rookie, were being transferred into the metallic buster, charging up the already powerful attack. The bolts surrounded the cannon, mixing the yellow sparks of thunder with the orange solar ray that made the powerful bullet.

"_Solar Ray_" The now energy charged buster fired to the far away Data, as Kotemon was too near for an attack and Centarumon had no desire to find himself in the aftermath of such a powerful attack. YellowGabumon was caught off guard, as with such a fast moving attack there was no chance he could defend from the blow...too bad for Centarumon that YellowGabumon was not alone...

_SHIFT! BLOCK! _

Centarumon´s only eye widened in surprise as the powerful energy bullet was blocked by the red chromedigizoid that made the hardened blade of the _Kurenaimaru. _The young boy struggled to keep the blade in place as his small frame and weak build limited the power of the young boy, but with one last push the boy managed to return the powerful attack back at its sender.

_BOOM! _

The attack met the surprised and tied Centarumon, as he could not even raise his own weapon, for the even minimal defense, the energy bullet exploded as it contacted the Data digimon's bio-metallic chest, the electrical add-on causing more damage. The centaur monster was blasted as he, for not the first time in the encounter in the stadium of the dark castle, ascended upward into the black stones that made the ceiling of the barrier.

However the attack had not ended there, as Centarumon fell from the sky Kotemon jumped, positioning his body in the trajectory of the guard less champion, once again summoning the powerful flames of his bokken with the simple phrase of "_Fire Men_". Kotemon with the quick agility and skill that marked his swordsmanship slammed the wooden weapon at the centaur's chest, lifting him for a few seconds in preparation for the next stage of the desperate combination maneuver.

YellowGabumon appeared under the monster, his horn cracking with the electrical charge that gave power to all his personal abilities, "_Farlorn Twister_" with the strange new cry the rookie data type cracked the metallic lance with electricity as the chirping of a thousand bolts was starting to be heard from the whole thunder element infused blade.

Perfectly positioned, the Data type wolf started to spin his lance over him, (don't ask how he can do it with hose claws over his hands... even **I** don't know), the rapid movement of both the monster and the blade quickly created the electrical charged silver tornado filled with the cyan sparks which not helped much to hide the elemental attribute (not that it was hard for anyone to guess).

Caught in the super elemental effective attack, Centarumon could do little but release cries of pain as the powerful force of wind and thunder threatened to slice his body to shreds. Luckily for the great Champion, the attack ended as the move sent him crashing in to the other section of the golden wall across the impressive battle arena.

_CRASH!_

The landing the monster had with the hard defense caused debris to cloud the small area of the impact, a testament to the power of the combination attack to even damage the resistant walls of the **Eternal Bastion**.

Guilmon released one of his _Pyro Spheres_ for good measure, as the explosion caused more debris to rise, further clouding the visual location of the monster.

"Rise from that you evil death refusing monster!" However after shouting the taunt, the eyes of the yellow monster widened in surprise as his sense of smell picked the particular trace he had thought to have been erased. The monster turned to the other monsters hoping that they would deny him and just admit that his nose had been wrong.

However the nose of the digimon did not lie and they still felt the monster somewhere. The monsters all tensed as the smoke cleared while Takato prepared himself as seeing the digimon alert but still questioned as to why there would be so tense, _Did Centarumon not lose after that!!!!_

The smoke of the crater cleared answering the question of the mind of the young Tamer, there laying in a small crater, quite a feat as seeing those walls can compare to the chrome-digizoid, was the harmed body of the digimon known as Centarumon... his whole body was damaged, as data particles escaped the wounds all over his body, the metallic plates that adorned his body all had some degree of damage, as most had small cracks running through out them.

The small horn his helmet had had disappeared and Takato could see the determination the monster had, as it must have taken most of him to even stand up.

Centarumon covered his face with his hand as he used his damaged and also cracked _Berserk Sword_ to stand "Ha Tamer and Digimons... you truly are interesting... to even have forced me to these levels... well **Tamer Takato**!" Takato gave a small gulp as he heard his name being called, "this is my last test, My Supreme Offence, simply try to survive Tamer of the Hazard...!"

Centarumon started once again phasing across the whole field using his high speed, "My speed is celestial, and my blade burns with it righteous anger... show me the path... divide and unite... the end of the arc... _Jet Tatsumaki _(Tornado)!"

The strange words did less to relieve the worried Tamer, as Centarumon phased to appear in front of the group and started galloping surrounding the small group. With the whole spinning the powerful Data champion started to pick up winds, as the Group could not move due to the strange air pressure that was suddenly building up.

To Takato wonder and the digimon's dread, at small tornado formed around them... the strong wind suddenly picking up the bunch of rookies and the young tamer from the floor, and to their wonder, the wind pressure still kept the monsters in place...

_What! _Guilmon stared around as the he observed impressive attack, true Centarumon was a genius fighter as to have evolved his original moves in to such monster maneuvers, but he did not have time to analyze the strange monster interested in his partner, Guilmon raised his claws in an attempt to raise any sort of defense against the final attack of his opponent.

The monster eyes widened in shock as seeing the phasing image of Centarumon pass though the wind storm, leaving near them, a powerful cleaving attack after he completely crossed the tornado, Centarumon appeared once again shiftily breaking through the storm with his sonic speed, his sword attempting to cleave the unlucky monsters that had the chance to be in his path and even if they had dodged the sword, the sonic boom, leftover from the thrust of the sonic digimon, would further damage and disorientate the target, leaving little if no chance for an recovery in the powerful wind storm.

Takato watched as each pass of the Champion Level digimon would damage his companions... oddly enough through out the whole fight Centarumon had stopped himself from dealing too severe blows to him, was it because he was a human or did he have another purpose other that supposedly trying to see the power he supposedly had...

Takato stopped the line of thought, he did not have time to understand the WHY of all of this, he had absolutely no way of stopping his mad spinning in the tornado and he seriously lacked the enough energy to launch one of his _Scarlet Wave_ at the monster, and even so the attack would probably miss the Mach speed moving monster.

Centarumon´s strategy had rendered him a sitting duck; as his friends were being defeated as they were damaged in each of the monster's passing by the powerful combination move.

_But I still have some energy... could I maybe charge some type of attack..._ Takato closed his eyes in concentration as the crimson light that made the _Kurenaimaru_ so famous engulfed the sword once again, he concentrated the light, with the little skill he had manipulating the small amount of power he had (which came from the _virtue_ of his heart), into the point of the single edged blade to release the power in a small weak burst, witch surprisingly managed to complete the intended purpose, it had allowed the young Tamer to escape his position and descended him towards the yellow furry monster.

_SLAM!_

Poor Takato as commented earlier still had poor control over his newly awakened skills, so he could not control the burst from his sword and crashed at YellowGabumon, who had dropped his lance, at high speeds, even if the small beam had looked as it would not even move the Tamer. The crash only served to cause both the monster and the young human child a great headache.

"Man could you have not just floated slower, ne Takato, you really have a hard head!" Ignoring the monster's complains and not adding his own comment on how hard the data's head had been; he turned to see how the others had been.

Centarumon, as Takato had expected, moved to attack Guilmon and Kotemon, who were trying to defend themselves from the powerful attacks from the sonic _Berserk Sword_, now he had only to find a way to attack the fast moving monster with YellowGabumon's help.

Lucky enough for the young digimon tamer, the answer to his problems appeared, just in one of the miracles that would continue to happen in the course of his journey (most boss fights in the anime are won by some sort of miracle, anyway).

_BUMP! _

Takato turned from his planning to look at his left had which held his sword... he felt the blade calling to him, as if something was supposed to happen.

_BUMP!_

Once again Takato felt the beet but his time it was from his other hand, the one that was holding his partner YellowGabumon, to his shock his fist was glowing with a strange yellow light with warmed and recharged the tired Tamer. Had Takato seen his digivice, he would have seen the blood red machine reacting to the presence of the strange energy in his hand.

**Digital Image Uploading System (DIUS)... Installing**

**Installation... Complete**

**Total D-Arc Programs Restored...22**

**Data Image Detected...**

**DIUS Program Start...**

**Analyzing Digimon Data Image………**

**Analysis Complete...DIUS Code Start... **

Takato raised his blade into a horizontal angle, his right hand quickly passed along the flat side of the blade, the cracking yellow data orb in the boy's hand uniting with the powerful blade. The blade started to modify its data as golden orbs started to surround it.

"DIUS Modification -" The magical words came once again in one of the now commonly occurring bursts of _apparent_ instant knowledge, "_Kurenaimaru __**charge!**__ crimson sword_ transform...!"

The Kurenaimaru started to shine into a golden yellow light, in reaction to the boy's command, as Takato started swinging the blade in arc like motions, still in the air, until he stopped once again with the blade in his right hand in the same horizontal angel, now holding a completely different sword.

Long gone was the small hazard charm that once held Kurenaimaru at the end of it guard, changed forms, turning into the same three squares, that surrounded a circle all at 180 degrees apart from each other, the same symbol at the stomach of the electrical rookie the data had come from.

The hilt had changed to a simple brown one with an also simple rectangular guard, the blade itself also held a similarly simple design, it was a grey broadsword, as it was quite taller that Takato, who had some difficulty to hold it. But what was truly the key to the piece, were the metal items that covered the sword.

Along each edge of the sword; four, small, and yellow, triangular metal items covered the blade, each forming a whole new edge, each appeared to be made of the same metal as _Kurenaimaru _(Chrom-digizoid) and each was marked with YellowGabumon's thunder symbol. The small triangles all left a small space in between each, as it appeared that would remove themselves from the blade.

Takato gave the sword a test swing as he brought it down, setting his body in to a battle stance with the new blade held horizontally behind him by his right arm, while his left hand pointed towards the center of the twister, all while in middle of the air.

"_Zapping Storm, the Shocking Heart of Thunder!" _The new blade started to flow with the electricity, sparks of the elements flowing though the lengthy broadsword.

**DIUS - Equipment Modification... Complete**

Takato glared at the center of the tornado, as he saw that Centarumon had ignored his transformation, most likely because of the concentration he most likely needed to conserve the spinning whirlwind that held them immobile, in suspension.

"Hey Takato what's that!" YellowGabumon asked about the strange new sword, that he hoped it would be able to help them, the blade felt strangely familiar to the monster, as both used the same type of power source.

"This... it is my trump card!" Feeling that he had a limited time with the modified weapon Takato entered to action, raising the blade high above him, Takato concentrated his energy in the yellow covering of the blade.

To his shock instead of creating some sort of super attack, like he had hoped; the triangular frame blades left the main silver sword, bursting in to six yellow flying objects that revolved around Takato. The boy was glad that at least the long sword had gotten lighter at least.

_Now what? _Takato unsure to how to control the new extensions of his blade, named _Fangs, _just simply pointed to the image of Centarumon. _Attack Him_! _Please help me_!

At their owner's mental command the _Fangs_ were all brought to live as they swift fully crossed the powerful storm, leaving a small lighting trail in it wake. The blades zig-zaged in and out of the strom damaging all of the mirages of Centarumon, until leaving just one, the real one. With the enemy in their lock the reached the digimon moving at the speed of sound, the six blades moved at the same speed as Centarumon and all descended on him in arcs, the blade damaging him.

But more importantly disrupting his movement, and stopping the powerful _Jet Tatsumaki_ attack that had rendered his friend immobile, however Takato had forgotten an simple fact,

Without the lifting winds of the powerful tornado created, the Team of Takato Matsuki now was free to the effects of gravity.

Giving the six Fangs a mental command, they rapidly rushed to the other two digimon in pairs, leaving one to tend over him and YellowGabumon, the three pair of flying items created several electrical discharges below the monsters and the tamer, creating three platforms that slowly lowered the three digimon and the sword wielding tamer.

Takato raised his blade after reuniting all seven edges and forming once more the main eletrical edge, he gave a glance to all three digimon. Guilmon and Kotemon were knocked out, fromm all the hits of the powerful technique used by the champion, and YellowGabumon was already tired enough.

With a worried glace towards Guilmon and the other monsters, Taktao raised the new sword ands setted in to a battle stance, preparing to defeat the enemy.

"Tamer..." Centarumon raised himself his body carrying the severe injuries from all previous attacks, he oncentrated his energy, as the data across his wounds returned ealing slightly the otherwise fatal injuries...

_That weapon... he already unlocked it powers... Interesting _Centarumon raised his sword as he readied himself into a battle stance. "Let´s finish.. _Sunlight Blade_!!"

With the final command the _Beserk Sword, _started shining with the bright yellow light that was carasteristic from the powerful sunlight busater known as the _Solar Ray, _however the blade, instead of becoming some sort of cannon, the sunlight solidified, transforming the already powerful and heavy _Berserk Sword_ into something more.

The shining solar rays that engulphed the bladse solodified, transforming into something Takato might have describes as coming from some sort of manga or anime, the sword now tranformed into a great and powerful blade, the blade extreamly long blade, (it measured around 26 feet, not that Takato had the idea to do that...) way larger than Centarumon, who appeared to not have any problems with the extreamly heavy weapon.

_What..what is that thing... _The gigiantic Collosal Blade was swung once by Centarumon, who had to use his two hands because of the heavy weight of the powerful sword, Takato could apreciate the destructive capability of the new obstacul in his way as the tip of the sword broke through the resistant alloy that made the arena.

"This is my _Solar Zanbato, _It is not as my _Jet Tatsumaki_ but it will fit!" Centarumon readied the great blade preparing for his final assault, "Come let's finish this, hear my cry legendary blade, sword that splits even the stars in the filmament, mow down my foes, _Sun Star Cleaver!" _

The celestial _Solar Zanbato_ glowed with power as the blade extended even more crashing into the black ceiling of the legendary arena. With a mighty push of his body, the Centarumon brought down the massive zanbato in a diagonal the young tamer.

"Tamer, survive.. my thump card!" The blade impacted the ground, causing a cloud of grey debirs to cover the impact site, had Centarumon had a visible face (I reall don't know what is under there so I won't venture to make a guess) a smile would have grace his face.

_So much got holding back but on the other side..._

"Finally, I have tested my powers, I have defeated the legacy of that legend." The monster´s zanbato returned to the normal but still extreamly large size, as he rested it on his shoulder, in a victory sign in respect of the fallen Tamer and his group.

"You were a worphy oponent Tamer, sorry it had to be this way..." He had let the battle to drive him too much, even when he was playing during most of it, and now he had failed the true purpose of his mission, but it would not matter much, in the end.

"Thanks for that!" The voice came from the smoke and Centarumon widened his single cyclopian eye in shock as from of the Hazard Tamer appeareed out the cloud of smoke, the boy clothes were darkened by the ash of the explosion, and was holding the controler blade of the new sword the so called _Zapping Storm_.

"Well I have seen yours, no see my Ace!" Takato had barel survived the assault from that blade, had not the tactical frame blades of the Zapping Storm acted in time, the sword would have sliced him and his friends in two.

"You are really strong, I really don't know why you are doing this, but I CAN'T LOSE!!!!!" Takato readied lowered his body as the tacticla blade frames _Fangs_ returned to the blade, and while shouting the last part the Tamer sprinted with the last of his forces to show his own ace card.

" _Tactical Ace, Strike Finale_!" At the command the six frames separated from the controller sword, each revoleved around Takato before the shot out towards Centarumon, who tried to swing his _Collosal Blade_ to stob the blades, but the weapon´s weight and form, restrained his attack, and the blade frames dodged, while Takato slided under the blade, positioning himself in a perfect position to strike Centarumon.

Had Centarumon the opportunity he would have used his Jet Gallop to escape the attack but the contant attacking of the several flying blades kept the zanbato wielding moster at ba, long enought for Takato to reach his and continue the combo.

Takato brought down the grey iron sword, which was sparking with several small electric bolts, in a series of quick succesive slashes allwhile Centarumon was stormed by the hail of quick piercing trusts of all the six small projectiles.

"The end..." A the final command all of the strike projectile Frames all returned and reformed the _Zapping Storm, _Takato rised up the completed weapon in a diagonal upper attack, piercing Centarumon´s armored chest.

The gigiantinc sword fell of the centaur´s hold, and deformed into the original Berserk Sword and then burst into a cloud of data particles, while Centarumon just skided backwardsusing his hoofs to stop his momentum.

Takato inspected the monster´s body, there were great gashes all over it, thanks to the storm of razor blades delivered by the _Fangs_, and his chest bio-metalic armor was combletel destroyed leaing a great wound thanks to the final attack of the main blade.

But instead of seeing Centarumon in pain by the powerful _Strike Finale_ attack the monster carried a great shine in his single eye, signaling he was immensely content, " Ha, the more I see you Tamer Takato , the more I feel it, you are really one of them, of those chosen ones..., you have the same powers as these Original Five!"

"Original Five?" The word came out of the boy's mouth, filled with disconcertment and curiosity _Does this mean I am not the first human to come to this world..._

"Those Five Heroes of Legend, the five first chosen who came to this world and sealed the Infinity Gate, they were the first five humans to cross into this world, many centuries ago, they were the first to complete the sacred prophesies and created the Infinity F-Seal, the Wall of Fire that sealed the _Dark Zone._"

Centarumon had a strange look across his defeated bod, Takato could notiuce that he was reaching his limits to even stay concious, "You are a Chosen One, Tamer. The battle is over, I have founded what I wanted to know... here have this you havbe defeated me and as the rule of the Digimon Arena , here is your price."

Centarumon raised his right hand, as data started to gather in the sky forming a spinining card, Takato, calmed his tired breaths, as lowered his blade somehow believing that the battle had eneded, just to notice his blade losing its form.

**DIUS Modification Code Reversing...**

The electrified sword, _the Shocking Heart of Thunder_, burst into data reveling his sword the _Kurenaimaru of the Crimson Flame_, as the powers of the digi-image faded, the leftover data collected in the sky besides the spinning card left by the loser of the match.

The strange two cards, one of that held the face of YellowGabumon, while the other was_ Reload plug-in Q_, both flew straight towards his outstretched palm. Taking the two strange cards, Takato struck his sword in the ground as he watched the body of Centarumon burst in to particles of date, true he had suspected something akin to that when seeing a digimon's death (and he had not seen the other two digimons that made the Scale Tactical Team burst into data), but he still hated the idea of seeing anything die whether digital or not.

"It seams I was right Tamer Takato... You are truly a Chosen one, a true prodigy, compared to even the Legendary Five Chosen, I am sure now, you can change this world. We will meet again Hazard Tamer..."

With those words Centarumon transformed into a small sphere of data that rapidly escaped the sanctuary... Takato turned to the other monsters, giving them a smile, just before the depletion of his actions consumed him, and dropped in to the land of dreams.

---------------------

The small group had quickly left the Sacred Area, and made camp several kilometers away from the Sacred Area, in direction for the nearest City. Ever since Takato had woken, he had been silent, preoccupying all the three digimon, but Kotemon just blamed the experiences at fighting and all the young boy had found about himself. The boy had sat in the edges of the clearing, in deep thought, facing the direction from where the team had come.

Guilmon slowly approached the unusually taciturn tamer, "Takato is something bothering you?"

Takato gave a sad smile at Guilmon as he kept looking at the castle in the horizon. "It is just that I don't think I can really help this world... I mean how someone as me can be a chosen to help save a whole world" _especially when I could not even save those I care for... _The last part was whispered in his mind, he could never be able to help others...right? Could he kill others such as he did to that group just for something he could not understand...?

"Takato," the tamer turned to look at the serious eyes of the red dragon, "you can do anything, if you want you can save this world, never limit yourself with I can't, or impossible..." Guilmon broke the eye contact with his partner to give a gaze to the star full night sky, "If you truly wish for something Takato you can make it happen!"

Takato petted the monsters head, as he smiled, he was truly lucky to have a partner such as Guilmon, "Thanks Guilmon..." Deciding he could answer his doubts with time, he stared up to the wonderful star filled sky a new thought crossing his mind.

_Hazard Tamer, Maybe carrying the title won't be so bad..._

----------------

The image of Strikedremon solidified as he instantly appeared in the strange realm created by his master...True the monster detested the human but it truly had the only thing it needed. He turned to the holographic image of the man, as he lacked the ability to even enter the world, but the man, an absolute genius, had even broken those sacred laws and entered the digitalized world, even if just with an avatar.

The virtual image of the man looked at he dragon man, the being was truly interesting, as it just wanted power to become some sort of hero or something, not that it mattered. It was just a data base, just like all other of these digital monsters under his service. This world was too peaceful, the creator of the virtual image would clearly show them the dangers of the analog world, and the dragon was the one perfect for the job.

"So that happened..." Interested in hearing the report from the monster he assigned that respectful area.

"The young tamer, from the analog world, managed to withstand and force _Team Scale_ to retreat, their operation was clearly a failure." Strikedramon just readied the information he gathered on that group, after all his mission as a spy was to keep these other groups in check, after all, many wanted the absolute power that resided in this world.

"Here," the virtual avatar reached within his pockets, drawing a small sphere, and tossing it to the commando digimon, who swiftly caught it in mid air. "Return to Floppy and hunt the human, please use _that_ if necessary..." With a nod, Strikedramon jumped back and disappeared in a burst of data, to reappear in the digital world.

The virtual image turned in his realm he had created in the digital world, a small smile crossed his stoic face, his eyes glowing with amusement he had not felt in a long time. "Tamer Matsuki-kun... what an interesting variable!" He somehow felt that the unexpected variable would bring a great deal of amusement to the great Analogman.

**

* * *

****To Be Continued...**

**Next time in Hazard, **

**Kotemon**: Evening, I am Kotemon and I am taking this opportunity to do this preview. We barely stopped those other digimon. But alas we managed to survive thanks to Tamer Takato...

We met an interesting girl with a dog and a warning, the entity known as ANALOGMAN makes it move... Many forces appear interested in young Tamer Takato. All the actors are in place and the first act shall begin, this is the true beginning of this legend.

The Fourth Phase: The One, who walks with the Messenger of Hades, _May the voice of the messenger of damnation reach to all!_

Tamer Takato, please find your purpose in this world...Until the next opportunity... AND FOR THE BLASTED DARK OCEAN STOP CALLING ME KOTE-CHAN!

**YellowGabumon**: Like I will! Kote-chan. Hey you are not supposed to know about the dark ocean, I smell a plot hole...plot hole...plot hole...yay!

**Items-**

_Zapping Storm (The Shocking Heart of Thunder) _– the second form of the sword using the data from YellowGabumon, although the now golden yellow sword loses its piecing abilities and losses weight and gains an the lighting element and stunning abilities, and the strike blades, _Fangs_, which (based of Gundam Seed's DRAGOON system and the Planet Defender in Gundam Wing) separate from the blade and strike at distance but the ability drains the user's energy at a rapid pace, so it is recommended to use with caution...as the power just last around five minutes...

_Berserk Sword_- the powerful sword used by Knightmon, it is used in the card game as an option card? equiped to Beast Mans such as Centarumon. The power awaikens the battle instints of the beasts raising their power in all scales...

_Solar Zanbato _- The enrgy of the the powerful Solar Ray manipulated along the Berserk Sword... creating the long and powerful weaopn, awaken by the command of Centarumon the powerful and ridiscusly long Zanbato will unleach Centarumon´s Ultimate Move, the _Sun Star Cleaver, _will mow down any foe the stands against the user...

**Digivice: **D-Arc (Tainted)

Programs: 22

Digimon Analyzer- 30 of Data Base Completed

Kurenaimaru Type - Equipment Union (Equips Kurenaimaru)

_Digital Image Uploading System_ (DIUS)

Active Partner Digital Radar – WAVE (Serves as Radar and enables for the Tamer to receive an image of the Digimon's line of sight.)

**Moves**

_Farlorn Twister_- based on Sanger Zonbolt´s _Zankantō Un'yō no Tachi _in the Dygenguard from Super Robot Wars, just adding a electrical edge, the electrical chirping was taken from the cheap, super piercing, one sure hit kill, lightning release, assassination move known as Chidori (and don't blame me it is cheap.. the Rasengan is cooler and more useful) Damage- 150

_Jet Tatsumaki _(Tornado) – Based on the Super Robot Angelg´s Mirage Sign piloted by Lamia Loveless in Super Robot Wars: Original Generations, as the attack (seen on the promo for the new game) is a high speed combination of aerial slashes as the tornado was added just to raise the enemy up (although she does pilot an robot that actually performs a similar move, I just don't remember it...) For practical reasons the power of the move in total could be counted in the 200-330... Almost at the same level of Ultimate digimon (have to check, haven't seen cards in a long time... Meg-Chan's digimon encyclopedia here I come!) and each slash could damage around 50-100... And the phrase... well I just felt inspired by the Shining Gundam...

_Sun Star Cleaver_ – An swipe from the ridicusly long, Solar Zanbato, that treatends to demolish an foe, althought the attack is quite slow by the nature of the blade, this all piercing power makes up for it, the damage almost can reach the 300 damage limit in battle. Surely Centarumon´s Ace Card! _Legends say that a swipe from this blade could bring down the stars from the sky!_

_Strike Finale – _An attack using all of the strike _Fangs_ to impobolise the opponent in an barrage of attacks, for the user to get colse and release an succesive combo of attacks to end with a powerful slash from the main fully combined sword!

**Cards Obtained: 2**

**Total Cards: 2**

**Reload Plug-in Q **

Restores a targeted digimon's health and energy, (at the cost of the tamers),

**YellowGabumon**:

**A**: 120 (Stun Blaster)

**B**: 100 (Impact Horn)

**C**: 70 (Protect)

**Omake**-SRW/Digimon

The digiworld had due to the treat of the alien Aerogater force to accept a new generation of saviors and as any team of child turned heroes, some had weird idiosyncrasies.

------

First Case : "Let's go Trombe!"

Elzam V. Branstein had been chosen to save the digital world, the veteran Agressor was not bothered from the idea of the other world, considering what he had seen (clones, super robots, dimensional traveling, heck even one of his partners could even erase you from this dimension with the blasted Infinity Cylinder... and everyones knows that hte SRX is a cheap super Robot, and lets not start about the Dix SRX) they had offered the man many things for his abilities but what really won him was his partner...

The horse digimon Centarumon... poor guy...

"Trombe..." Elzam truned to the strange horse digion, yes he was his true Trombe the partner he had awaited for so long... yes now he only had to paint hi black and red and he would be the perfect Trombe!

With a powerful leap the man landed on the back of the monster who just gave an agonised cry, "Lets go Trombre!"

"Trombe..." The monster asked in confusion.

"What don´t you understand you ARE my Trombe... not let's ride Trombe!"

"Where?" the tired monster asked. Must _not kill Chosen... Must not kill Chosen_

"What, where else to paint you Black and Red of coarse, ou can't be a proper Trombe with out the super cool Trombe Colors!" Elzam gave gave Centarumon a strannge smile the monster could not identify except that he knew that this would end in something way bad for him.

How right was the poor Monster...

-------------

AN- This is probably a let down as seeing this is a very short chapter, but it was necessary for me, next chapter we finally meet another human in this world... and some character development...or more actually. The evolution will probably happen in chapter 5 okay, if you have suggestions, or requests, as for showing some digimon (It helps having to chose a suitable boss is quite hard sometimes...) and any comments on the fight scenes and the character development (as scarce as it has been in the few chapters, we have been just fighting but well next chapter there will be more characters introduced and probably the first of the possible love interest for our young Tamer of the Hazard present herself...

.and about Centarumon..yers he is overpowered..ALOT...but there is a reason for that!!!! And well he is around Ultimate level anyway...

About the Five Original Chosen, well there are supposed to be Five who first came to the Digital World and saved it, so I will simply create them to add to the myth and lore of the DigiWorld, It helps explain some of the knowledge as to WHY every digimon knew about the chosen... they are a common myth, so to the Digimon the Chosen are a myth come true... The Original Five will be making both mayor and minor appearances, well even one already made an appearance... and Takato knows the one...

Finally could you give me your opinions on all the characters... even the OC... It helps. Also did my original attack seam good for you guys (no offence if you are female... it just that my first language is Spanish...), the readers... thanks for all.

Curious Notes (Author's Rant): _Will anyone one day ask about the Digidestined or even if Medrigamon or Chaos Gallantmon will appear...? _Will someday Fan fiction make a Super Robot Taisen Category!!!! Man I have looked everywhere and still I haven't found one...man one would think that such a good series of Games would have a great fan fiction group...I makes me want to weep...ahh Wild Wurgen... TT


	4. Fourth Phase

**Hi!!!!, **I am Back!**  
**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Digimon, in an form, but I will trade you my soul for a Dukemon... and would have made another sequel for Tamers... one with ChaosDukemon goodness

* * *

**Hazard**  
The Fourth Phase: The One with the Messenger of Hades  
_May the voice of the messenger of damnation reach all_

--------------**Rising Forest – Area 23E** ----------

It had taken several long day for the so called Team Takato to finally come out of the forests that surrounded the _Sacred Area 'Eternal Bastion'_ but the small group of the small eight year old digimon tamer and the digimon who all swore to protect and follow him, had finally reached the ending of the forest.

True the four days they had spent had been uneventful but they were still productive for the now tired Takato, he had further his own swordsmanship while practicing with Kotemon, who now Takato thought he was some sort of closet sadist and enjoyed to watch him being tortured in the excuse of maniac torturing he called Training.

Running up and down mountains, practicing word slashes, fighting against all three Digimon, and countless other exercises. Takato could only take the training as a grain of salt, because he had initially asked to learn to wield the powerful Kurenaimaru blade.

True as hellish and hard the basic sword training had been, a least now he had an idea of what to do with the crimson sword, that he carried stored onto his pack. Strangely enough he did not need a scabbard for the legendary blade as it appeared to attach itself to his back, making carrying it easier.

The digimon told him, that the group would arrive to one of the main cities that made up the vastly sized island, which such beautiful city was called Ithero, near the southern coast of the land that contained Floppy.

He himself had also been learning some customs of the digimon's, just so he would not be out of place when he reached the massive populated city. True man of the ideals were very similar but the three digimon hinted that there was some sort of code or laws that every digimon seamed to abide by.

There were several simple rules such as the normal battle rules such as giving prices in battles or permitting the opposing digimon perform ans evolution if possible, or knowing how to treat other monsters, etc. Takato had much trouble to pick up these things, unlike the myths and stories his friends told him, he had, like every normal child, little if no interest in the mannerisms of several digimon.

He also had no idea of what to do with the two cards he had gotten in the match in the coliseum, he ignored how they could be used; all he knew was that the two small modification cards somehow unlocked or gave boosts in power, as the cards had done to Centarumon in the Eternal Bastion

Taking his thoughts back to the present the small boy, continued traveling through the small forest hoping to finally make it to the other side. He turned to the right to see Guilmon walking alongside him, ready to defend his partner from any sort of assault that may happen in a forest such as this.

Kotemon and YellowGabumon walked in front, both kept silent for most of the time unless the furred rookie teased his partner about 'being so shameful defeated and had to be saved by a little boy' or 'of the same cute digimon female the duo had met and apparently Kote-chan had a crush on'.

The masked monster reaction was very simple, he blushed somewhat and then started to glare at the taunting monster while following him promising to delete him if he ever tried to do something similar ever again.

But like any good eight year old, the monotone silence that possessed the group as they passed through the forest; was already boring the human child out of his mind. There was only one option left for Takato, he would have to break this by himself.

"Hey, Guys..." Takato paused, he really did not have any real inquiry to ask his companions, but still now that the viral tamer thought about it, he now had one, "Guys were are we going anyway?" True Takato, ignoring any of the geography of the large island named Floppy, could not guess where the small team was heading to.

The electric version of the staple rookie looked at the human, the group had not the need to discuss their traveling plans, as they thought that they was no such need, but anyway he would comply with the wish of the tamer.

"Oh well if you are really curious, my cute little goggle head, we are going to the capital of this area, the home of the largest holy cathedral of the island, and well the city of the silent, Ithero!"

Before the goggle head could even respond, the wolf of thunder, took his had, dragging him forward, towards the apparent end of the woods, and their destination.

Kotemon, seeing the exchange, sighed and raised his steps to catch up to the human dragged by the data type.

Guilmon smiled, truly happy that his master was finally adapting to this world, and joined also in the strange race.

But anyway the miss matched group had finally exited the apparently infinite running woods and finally arrived at their destination, the legendary city of the silence wave, Ithero.

----------- **Ithero, The City of The Silent**---------

Truly had Takato had the smallest idea about architecture or art he would have definitely called the city somewhat Gothic, as the several extravagant houses with elegant dark designs, and large towers that ascended towards the somber sky of the silent city. Each of these sinister buildings were reinforced by the apparently eternal grayed sky, never changing, Kotemon had commented that the city had been named by an ancient digimon group that once lived on these ground, but had faded with time leaving the city to be inhabited by the new generations of monsters.

That did nothing to ease the terror the eight year old felt at the strange architecture the sights of all the strange buildings caused him.

In the center of it a large building, that Takato imagined was a cathedral. appeared to stand up and watch the forbidding city, the sides of the church's towers had several statues of winged monsters that he recognized as Gargoyles form similar buildings he had seen in one of his sister´s textbooks.

Several smaller houses of the same styles surrounded the massive towers, leaving a great maze of streets, alleys and plazas for their inhabitants to attempt to guide themselves toward their destinations.

Several small fountains made the streets more colorful as they were adorned by several grey buildings all under the same silver clouded sky. Several different digimon came across the city but he decided to not scan them as they might consider the gesture somewhat rude and it would take more time than he had.

True as the city somewhat frightened the young boy, but he quickly overcame it, as it was normal for all those who first stepped into the gothic capital. The many shops of the ancient city were full with costumers as Takato could see they sole a variety of items ranging from Cards, as the ones he now had, to several weapons, ornaments, clothes, and even several types of exotic foods.

True they reminded to some type of bazaar as those he had read about in some of the many fantasy books his nee-san had given him; he had always loved fantasies and part of his considered this world to be his own, but some part of him told him that was not entirely true, because there had to be some other humans here, right?

This also made him realize something he had been thinking about as he interacted with his friends, _Digimons are the same as Humans_. This city was the prove he needed, the monsters may not be humanoind in form but that did not change that they were still rational sentient beings with a desire to live, to continue to evolve and survive, but Takato still did not grasp that fully.

Most of the digimon in the city paid no mind to Takato as they most likely though he was some type of new human digimon; the three monster, had commented that new species were found all the time, as cause of the constant evolution and change of the world, and maybe he could use that to his advantage.

The great numbers of the beasts unnerved the boy, as his mind refused to picture them as nothing more than a group of foes, his hand refused to leave the handle of the scarlet blade, the only safety anchor he would have in the worst case scenario, if a fight broke.

Guilmon glared at him and the young tamer left the blade alone, understanding the words that those yellow eyes sent, _You are not alone_.

But a habit was always difficult to break and for Takato, someone who had to grow up mostly alone with the company of his nee-chan, the eight ear old never was completely used to the idea of having company.

But, that it did not mean that it calmed him being surrounded by his friends.

Takato turned to Kotemon who was still being riled up by his best friend, "K-Kotemon, are all the cities like this," True he knew they all could not have the same styles, but the diverse forms of digimons and items, made the Tamer's head spin in confusion.

"No, there are more simpler cities than Ithero, as most mons live in mainly small villages with monsters of their same species this but this is a an special exception. Most monster moved here as there was several opportunities for jobs and other types of enterprises."

Kotemon always had the strange mania of starting to lecture people in the middle of strange places and situation, luckily the group had the perfect balance for the monster.

Mainly their last companion, the sparking prankster, YellowGabumon.

"Others just come here to go to the Underworld Coliseum or take a job as a team, anyway." May the digi-god bless YellowGabumon for being simple and clean about things.

"Coliseum, teams?" seeing the confusion in the eyes of the young tamer Kotemon continued where his partner left off.

"A coliseum is a place were different digimon who enjoy to have fights go and arrange tournaments with great prices, it it is considered the best form of entertainment and it allows to gain useful items easier than other methods. The rules allow a teams of up to five, with one substitution and one trainer, and the fights follow the rules of the Digimon Arena, and several modification depending on the different tournaments"

"Man Kotemon you really are so stiff, it simple" YellowGabumon raised his red hands from which white claws rose from his knuckles, and raised a finger, giving Takato a 'don't worry' expression, "You and a group go and sign up and fight and then you get Digi-Dollars, just like that!"

"Teams are just like groups of Digimon who did errands and tasks for other mons who need them." The explanation lacked the details of such missions, as many involved some sort of fighting.

Most of these request were because, even with the Digital Brigade to help keep order, leaving the villages to travel was mostly forbidden for the digimons, save for very few adventurers.

Because of the corruption the world was feeling lately, many monsters went 'Rogue', and started to attack other monsters outside of the protection of the cities, causing great fear of traveling and leaving the sacred sanctuaries the villages and cities gave the normal monsters. Takato would later realize and example of this was the Gerymon they had meet earlier.

But still there was the need to exit these sanctuaries for various diverse reasons, or several Rogues would attack an digimon village and thus the Teams were created to do missions to help solve these problems and defeat the different berserk Rogues.

That last information about hunting Rogues wasn't shared with Takato, the least they needed was the goggle head boy to charge and try to fight rogues; the group still weren't sure what was Takato supposed to do in the world, so they could not let him in unneeded danger.

Takato reaction to the told information was dual.

One part of Takato, just wanted to scream at the blasted yellow wolf that if he did not remembered the _Eternal Bastion_ and how they barely came out barely alive, after fighting the Team Scale.

Then also there was the first fight with that Greymon on where ever was the place he first arrived on this world, and in both occasions he and his friends had only managed to win due to cheer chance or some sort of miracle.

_Miracles won´t happen at his every whim_, that was one of the lessons, he was forced to realize during his accelerated childhood, before he had even left to the care of his nee-san, but that was another story.

So learning to defend himself and others was a priority for him, the sooner he could help himself and the others the better.

But the other part of him, the part that was taking a liking to this world and the different battles, was willing to participate in the different battles to win a place in the world.

That part of himself scared the young Tamer; was he really willing to go and fight to kill any living creature just so he could live longer... did he have the right to kill any more digimon...even if they are not humans.. are not digimon also living creatures?

No, he would not kill anymore, he would not become like that man, he would never step so low and kill, not even digimons... he would not become like _him_... he won't destroy any life... that was his oath... and he would not break it.

"Takato, are you all right?" Guilmon's voice, grave and caring, helped strengthen the resolve of the young Tamer, these monsters were his friends, and he would do all he could to help them, as they were the only family he still had, other than his sister.

"Oh, I just was thinking, that all Guilmon." Takato gave a soft smiled to reassure the red rookie. "Guilmon from where are you actually?"

"Huh?" Confusion spreaded across the face of the intelligent dinosaur, unlike YellowGabumon or even Kotemon, Guilmon most of the time was silent, and did not share much about himself and his past, and that pained the young boy.

Did even his partner could not trust him to believe in him, to divulge some of the past that had made him join him. He doubted that the three monster had joined him for the grace in their digitalized hearts – he would later start using the term digital core when he met a perverted old data base, later.

Not that it mattered to him much, as he also wanted to see if this world had any sort of connection with that man, he was sure of it, so he would continue in this adventure, to find a way to return home, and to his nee-chan.

The other thing was that he was starting to consider the group his friends, and he was sure the felling was reciprocated.

They were slowly but surely becoming one team, a group tied for better or worst, and the eight year old child still could not completely accept the idea.

"Well, you really haven't told me anything about yourself... I just really want to know about you, th one who fights with me."

"Takato..."

"Nee Guilmon is my partner isn´t he? I just want to know something about you... is that bad..."

Guilmon turned away refusing to meet his master in the eyes, his past was truly a sore point for him, or more exactly his lack of one was.

"Takato... I don't really remember anything from before a few years ago... All I remember was a just..." Guilmon paused his whispered answer and turned his head looking to the side.

"Takato, we have arrived!" At Guilmon's announcement distracted the whole group, as they stopped before the sign of a small establishment, the question quickly forgotten at the sign of a comfortable stay in a real bed.

It appeared some sort of bar or inn, mostly empty as the sunlight was still bright, but when the celestial body settled, and his sister the moon rose, Takato was sure the pub would become full of visitors.

The old wooden door was large enough to allow for large digimons, which were becoming more common as the group had entered deeper in to the city, to enter, such as the large Greymon or DarkLizardmon. It made Takato feel like he was entering some sort of a giant's house, like the strange story his sister had told him about the little boy and the green beans...

There were many tables, of different sizes, ranging from ones to serve extremely large Digimon to those that would be useful to him and his companions. Seeing that many types of tables made the boy realize, and he would notice this more as he tried to adventure in the strange world, the vast number of species and types of digimon.

He doubted if he would be able to see all of the different forms of the strange monsters, known as Digimon could take.

The squadron entered, the few digimons there appeared to be eating. To his left there was a strange wood monster, his D-arc designated it as Woodmon, and to his side a flower female, called Floramon. Both sat on the same table eating some sort of soup, that by its strange color, some awful purple, made Takato wonder if it was safe for him to eat it too.

To the bottom right near the bar top, a group of Dinosaurs appeared to be having some sort of card game, as he recognized different digimons life a metallic version of Greymon, or a light version DarkLizardmon. The conglomeration of monster were making different shouts as they were playing the strange game, but Takato could laugh at the image of them using the small human cards for plating the game, and the troubles it brought.

The final one was a small panda with a red scarf, it appeared to be some sort of loner, so the tamer decided to pay no attention to the strange white and black bear and continued with his companions to arrive at the bartender.

The monster looked like some type of strange Halloween ghost costume, the floating spirit, was just a white blanket with two petit arms and a face. The Bakemon served as the main innkeeper of the small pub and inn combination.

"Greetings and Hallucinations, welcome to the Black Moon Inn!" The small spirit monster bowed as the small group reached him.

"Hi poltergeist-san," Yup YellowGabumon always had to make some of clown, but there would aways be a natural balance to beings like him; at the moment Kotemon brought his bokken at the electric wolf.

"Sorry for that Bokemon-san, my companion is a bit ..err free minded, but don't worry, I will correct is shameful ways." Kotemon appeared to have given a nervous smile under the mask, but how could anybody notice that.

Not them, really!

"What do you mean, ehh" YellowGabumon rose from the floor, a huge bump on his head, as he stared at his life long frined.

"I just mean that you don't have any control..."

"What do you mean Kote-chan!"

"What I meant Gabu! And for the love to the four Great Dragons, STOP CALLING ME KOTE-CHAN!" Both glaring monster looked at each other, while the Tamer, the red virus, and even the ghost all sweat dropped at familiar the scene made by the two friends.

Takato steeped near the Innkeeper, having sent Guilmon to calm the two monster, "Don't worry about them okay, but well we are here just for getting two rooms, Mr. Innkeeper."

Bakemon was relieved when he watched as the scarlet rookie broke up the fighting duo, and the fourth one, was at least more calm, facilitating his business, but the inn owning spirit still had one inquiry at hand.

"Well mister what type of digimon are you?" True human like digimon were quite common in the digiworld, but never had the spirit seen one like the one in front of him.

The human-esque monster, appeared to be a rookie level one, and by looking at the red sword it carried, he was most likely a short range melee fighter. But he still could not make what type of monster he was.

"Mee?" Takato was confused by the question, what did the monster not know that he was a human.

"Of coarse, sorry for this but I have never seen a mon of your type before and I am curious?" The eyes of the blanked poltergeist shown with the curiosity for the information.

Had Takato possessed more knowledge of the world, he would have known that monsters with similar jobs like the one interrogating him, possessed great amount of information of the world due to their jobs, and for him to find something he was not familiar with, was truly a rare occurrence.

"My type? .. I a-am T-takato, sir.."

"Takatomon, uhh strange name for a digimon, sir, so welcome to the Black Moon, I'm Bakemon, the owner. So I guess you want two rooms, am I right?"

Takato could not understand how he had now been labeled as a Digimon, but he could just nod in agreement, it might be better to hide himself from others using the alias as he had read in several of his mangas, but there was just one small problem with this magnificent opportunity.

Why did he had to pick his name as Takatomon, weren't there better digimon names out there.

Before Takato could continue to mentally whine about the strange new designation. The two other bickering rookies were stopped by Guilmon's intervention, and heard the conversation Takato had with the innkeepr and his new nickname.

YellowGabumon taking the opportunity jumped over the two other monster landing on the shoulders of the eight year old. Takato using the little strengths of his undeveloped muscles, tried to hold the extra weight to the best of his abilities.

"Hello, poltergeist-san, well I apologize for my cute little friend Takatomon, he is jut isn't used to the city, and well he is quite shy!" YellowGabumon front flipped off the young tamer, sending him crashing towards the floor, face up. "Here this should cover what you need." Yellow Gabumon left the golden coins over the bar table, covering the fee for the their one night rest at the inn.

While YellowGabumon and Kotemon were closing the deal, the fallen Takato, by act of luck, observed outside the great door, from his position. The crowds of digimon still used the ancient path, but even with them Takato noticed the presence of the pair that would become perhaps his first allies after his team in this world.

The young girl appeared to be around his age, if she indeed was a human, he platinum blond hair was worn in two ponytails to the sides, as both softly bounded as she walked down the street.

The dress she wore, Takato could describe it at best as some sort of gothic black dress, deeply adorned with several darkened markings, the complicated patterns on the material awed the young boy. The deep raven color the vestment

conflicted with the pale skin of the Gothic looking girl.

Even if the young goggle head did not had any real like for females, but deep down the young tamer could tell that the young girl was beautiful, neither in the natural appealing way, like his sister, nor a cute moe angle, but more in a dark, mysterious but strangely drawing way.

Her short regal step carried her confidence and power, to her side her faithful hound, a digimon like his Guilmon, walked at her side, the black canine, glaring at any monster that would dare approach his master.

But Takato did not paid any mind to the powerful guardian no, what what had truly captivated the premature mind of the Tamer of Hazard, were the eyes of the young female. The girl had crossed eyes with his, giving him a soft smile, but in that moment he could see her face completely, and he was disturbingly attracted and terrified at the same time.

Those ice cold, azure orbs, held in an incredible stoic contemplation, that to most they not find the barest hints of emotions under those two seas of azure. But to the skilled eyes of the orphaned Tamer, he could find two undeniable facts.

The first was that the eyes of the petite girl were much like his own. Not in color or form, but the the yes of the blond girl held the same darkness in them, the one that told him that she was like him, the young female had seen the deepest darkness of the humanity and survived to control it.

But the other thing was what truly frightened him about the cold female, he could not give an real way to describe it but her eyes simply held power.

Not quite unlike the total wicked corrupting eyes he had seen from that man, but hers, instead of that sort of intimidating aura, her eyes held a feeling Takato tried to forget, Death.

Her eyes, no her whole aura and being reeked of that foul feeling of those departed, her eyes held an invitation to him as that cold power overwhelmed his, and that moment he undoubtedly reached a conclusion.

She could kill him if she wanted, she not her partner or with the help of any type of weapon, if she simply desired it she could easily end his existence in that very moment.

This girl, whoever she was, could pass as the right hand of the Shinigami, all she needed was some sort of glaive or scythe, and he could picture the young female going from place to place collecting the souls of those whose time had eneded that were sentenced for their afterlife.

Meeting his eyes the girl gave him a soft smile, one despise the fear and awe she gave him, it made him want to seek her out. The young female continued walking as a group of digimon passed, before the Hazard Tamer could rise from the wooden floor of the inn, and the small girl and her dog were last in the sea of monsters.

"Takatomon what happened!" Takato looked up as he stood rapidly, looking at the questioning Guilmon along with both YellowGabumon and Kotemon, who both were looking at him as he was some type of weird new monster that arrived at their world...

He felt his face redden in embarrassment, but he would not tell them, YellowGabumon would not stop teasing, if he told them of the really cute girl, the eight year old had seen.

_Don't look at me like that!_

Wait, he technically was some type of weird new monster that suddenly arrived at their world, but still they did not have the need to look at him that way.

_Stop looking at me like some weird bug_! But anyway Takato did not voice those thoughts and responded to his friends.

"Yes, it is just that I think I saw..." Having no Idea of what to say to save himself he quickly changed tactics, "never mind so did you guys got the rooms?"

"Yes, Takatomon, one for Kotemon and YellowGabumon and another for you and me." Guilmon answer was not really a surprise to the goggle head as the group had agreed for the course of action as Guilmon felt always more comfortable around his tamer and it was his duty to protect him and Kotemon and YellowGabumon were already used to sharing rooms as cause of their life as adventurers.

Taking the keys that from Kotemo's outstretched hand, _Takatomon_ left behind Guilmon and another Bakemon, but this one had a small witch hat, but Takato felt no need to worry about that, as the long trip, the new city, and the vision of the small messenger of death had left the eight year old Chosen physically and mentally exhausted.

Guilmon followed his tamer silently, sometimes the virus thought that his Tamer was a very simple person, as seeing such a care free boy, which was refreshing in the eternal hunt that sometimes this world could be. But sometimes, there were moments were he could really see behind the facade of the happy little boy.

He could see the deep pain his master had in his eyes, and as he hid it behind smiles and his caring nature, but Guilmon felt, no knew that the boy had several unresolved problems, problems that still followed even into this world, but the red saurian would not impose on his partner and interrogate him, all he could do was support the boy in his trials and try to be ready for when the boy confide in him.

**------------ Takato and Guilmon's Room 312-----------------**

The tamer and his partner were guided by the black- hat version of Bakemon, as the digimon known as Soulmon, guided the duo to a small room at the third and final floor of the inn.

Takato and Guilmon had not questioned it, as the room was specially designed to allow for digimons of their size, clearly hinting that there were rooms for giants... somewhere, but that did not take any of the peace and calm of the comfortable room.

Takato walked beside his friend monster, he still did not feel he could completely understand the other living creature. As if there were still barriers separating the two of them, so he hoped that the time in the inn could help him become more open with his partner and the other way around.

The simple design, two small beds, with a petite night time table in between, and a large desk and chair parallel to them, made the room appear spacious, giving them the space to even spar if the case ever came to be, or that maybe was just Kotemon, but still the group had decided that the duo still needed more training.

But what really drew the duo's attention was the wide balcony at the end of the room, it was not that spacious but enough to allow the the rookie virus and it partner to sit together to enjoy themselves. The glass boundary was opened as both entered the square lookout, the chilly winds of the city blowing refreshingly over the two.

Takato sat besides Guilmon, who thanked for the opening for his red tail in the two small wooden chairs set for the specific purpose; as they stared into the magnificent view of the city of the silent, the clouded grey sky darkened as the concealed sun settled, releasing the beautiful mysteries of the cloud filled skies, of the dark city.

Takato just sat there, gazing toward the three moons, that somehow shined through the pale gray barriers made water vapor, neither of them had tried to start any sort of conversation while they sat calmly in the opened balcony, enjoying the company of the other.

True it may have not been what Takato wanted for his bonding time with his digimon partner, but till this time they had spent together had made him fell more connected to his partner, he felt an inner peace when he just sat with Guilmon, as if he could forget all of his past and his problems, to forget his home and just stay with Guilmon in a whole new world.

But he still had many things that blinded him to his home, many promises and desires; even if this world was the freedom he was deeply desiring of this world, he would still return to the worlds of humans, even if just to meet his nee-chan once again.

But, that did not mean that he would not try to spend more time with his partner.

"Guilmon…" He needed some answers, the barrier that separated him form his partner, something, some pert of him asked him, no it implored him to try to understand Guilmon. Yet, he could not, he did not understand it completely but he still could not dare to ask what was truly in the mind of his partner.

With a sigh, Takato raised his head, his ruby eyes scanning the darkened towers, many of the buildings near their balcony on the Third Floor were tall enough to cover part of the clouded sky, a they added to the majestic scenery that was the city of the silent.

"What!!" Takato soft voice came, as he watched, shocked, the figure bathed in the pale light of the three shinning moons. He only needed to glace on her figure once, to know without a doubt who that person was. She was that girl form earlier that day.

"It is good to finally meet you, Tamer Matsuki-kun..." Her melodious voice flowed softly out of her mouth, carrying a monotone voice that did not leave any room fro emotions, her greeting barely reaching him from across the buildings, she seamed somewhat aloof and Takato could almost vow that the air around him had cooled as soon as she appeared.

**---------- YellowGabumon and Kotemon's Room 204 ------------------**

The room of the two experienced Rookie level Digimon was similar to the one that was currently inhabited by both Takato and Guilmon. Although it was slightly smaller in size, as the room was centered in the middle of the building disallowing any sort of windows or balconies, it was pretty large to allow for the two small beds for the pair of digimon.

Kotemon sat on the soft bed provided by the small inn, true it was a basic service in cities such as Ithero but still that did not change the pleasure he felt as he contrasted the pleasurable surface to the rough soil he and the others that formed Team Takato sleep during their four day travel.

The masked digimon stared at his wooden sword, the bamboo surface of his bokken had several cracks on it delicate surface, having been damaged by the times the weaker blade had clashed against the strengthen alloy of the modified _Berserk Sword_ wielded by the team leader of the Scale Clan.

The Kote monster raised his hand over the sword, as he used his free one to search into the small leather bag he usually had for his travels, and drew form it a sparking white orb. The small orb made of fragment of unused spare data merged with the broken weapon. The date that made the traditional wooden sword reformed returning the faithful bokken that had seen its fair share of battles to it former pristine state.

_Data Fragments_ were natural leftovers of data that were remains of the constant state of evolution of the data based world, the orbs were mostly used

Kotemon moved the renewed bamboo sword as he gave a few practice swings while he sat on the hard mattress of his designated bed. His twirled the sword in the grip of his hand before he dropped it besides the bed, adjacent wall as a support, having finished his task he had held for a few days, the powerful swordsman laid down on his bed, looking at the white room failing to invoke the sand of Morpheus and dream once again of a better past.

The same could be said about the other monster in the small room. The yellow furred rookie known as YellowGabumon sat in the small space between the two beds, his red hands that were underneaths his white claws clutching tightly the _Farlorn_ lance he now carried into battle. The normal carefree expression the pranking digimon was gone, replaced with a serious shine in his green eyes and an small frown that appeared to be out of place in the face of the yellow rookie.

He hated having to be Serious, for it reminded him of all he rather not be, it reminded him of his shortcomings, his failures, his broken dreams and the past he would rather forget, but that was already buried in the new life he ad created along with his life long friend. That was why the rookie preferred to be an cheerful idiot, it was easier that way, as that mask proved to be the best to bear his suffering.

And being an ice cold prick, like a certain sword wielding partner of his, would make things too dull for his tastes.

The Gabumon sighed as he stopped his psychoanalysis as he had now more pressing matters to deal with, such as the state of his already mentioned friend. Kotemon and he had been together since he remembered, and the two monsters had helped the other even when the other disagreed with the course of action taken, such was the bond of their brotherhood.

He trusted Kotemon, but the resent events did not make sense in his mind and now was the best time to ask without the presence of the red wonder rookie and his human tamer. "It's strange..."

Kotemon stared at the unfamiliar ceiling as he silently continued his strange from of meditation, giving his friend a muffled "Hn!" as a response to his inquiry.

"I don't understand it not like you to be doing something like this... Kotemon," YellowGabumon paused, as the the use of his partner true name, instead of the strange nickname Kote-chan, to show the importance of the conversation. His partner did not reply; Kotemon acknowledged that as a signal to carry on.

"It is not like you to really try to help others... especially someone from the Analog World like Takato-kun..." He remembered the many legends he had heard and his memories about the creatures that shared such a tight bond with their worlds, of how they could be either the most wonderful and helping saints or they could be the pure devil bringing destruction and chaos to the already unstable world.

Humans... they were not bounded by that desire for evolutions as the digimons were, even if they were weak in their power (even if Takato was starting to disprove this fact, as he was learning to wield the powerful Kurenaimaru blade), they had the ability, no the freedom, to be able change their reality, to be able to evolve by themselves, to change and adapt... to accept the power of this world and use it... they were truly interesting.

That was maybe the reason that digimon bounded with humans in the legend of those _Five_, humans with their accepting hearts, they were able to change this world at their will, digimon used the strength of that bond to draw power and help protect their partner. Takato was proof enough of that as Guilmon and them, to a lesser extent, seamed to gain some boost in power as they were near the young boy, enabling them even to fight the powerful Scale Team as they did in the Final Arena of the Eternal Bastion.

"You gave up your ties with others... you tried to keep others away from you, leaving only me and her along side with you... but then when we found Takato... you started to journey with him and even started to teach him to fight... you are interested in him... aren't you, in that power he holds, it is similar to his, isn't it?"

His partner once again did not answer and thus YellowGabumon continued, "I know... I too can feel it, even now... such power, that darkness in his heart... I really can't believe that can come from someone such as Takato-kun... it frightens me."

"Hn" Kotemon's voice did not treason his emotions about the subject and the dread he now felt as he knew where this was heading.

"You want to see that force... _the dark virtue_... don't you? His potential... you really want to see if Takato-kun will not end just like him... alone in the dark of his self."

Jackpot! YellowGabumon smirked as he wished he could see the yellow eyes of his friend wide as plates from the shock of him guessing his motives behind his actions, not that it would be that hard, they can read one another like books, as that is the basis of their bond.

Kotemon chuckled, he needed to forget that the annoying self that Kotemon is is just one facet of his personality, and that the yellow wolf is quite skilled when he decides to be so. " I guess you got me... Takato reminds me so much of him..." The other digimon could not read the expression of his friend's hidden face, dammed mask "Takato will change this world, for better or for worse, I want to be there to see that with my own eyes."

Kotemon paused; leaving enough time for his statement to sink in to his friend, as he continued, "I know this is selfish but I know you also have your own reasons for doing this... right Gubu?"

"...I" That moment the experienced YellowGabumon was ready to reveal all to his friend, his _shame_, the secret he had had keep from his lifelong friend, but before he could continue something unexpected happened.

BOOOM!

The great explosion shock the foundation of the ancient inn, but although the stone chambers resisted the blasts, the quake had brought both warriors to the floor. Kotemon recovered fast turning to his friend, their conversation lost amidst the strange situation.

"That explosion..." Kotemon started, agreeing with the mind of the altered colored digimon on the cause of the strange event. "It came from the upper floor!"

"Takato! Guilmon!?" Kotemon nodded at the question of his friend, "Lets go!" The powerful lance known as the _Farlorn_ extended in the fingers of the young electrical monster, as he brought it in two quick slashes up to the ceiling, leaving an X shaped scar on the silver stones of the ancient inn.

Kotemon jumped, and with a cry of "_Fire Men_", created a new exit and both friends jumped ready to help the human that had become important to them in more than one way.

* * *

**Next Time in Hazard!**

**Guilmon**: A new enemy has appeared, what! Is that girl our enemy, or is it that dragon, no, I will not let anyone hurt Takato! Now we have been attacked in plain city, and we have to defeat the enemy before anyone notices or gets hurt, or worse!

But who is our enemy, the _Shinigami_ and his forces, or is it the one that serves the being known as the _Analogman_...

Next Time, the Fifth Phase: The Cry of the Cyber Dragon and the Maiden of Death, _I want to be a Hero_!

* * *

**Notes**: the Chapter took so much for me to write, dammed writers block, so I spent the time thinking about this story and I refined the plot I have setted up, also I have broken this chapter into two as I wanted it at a similar word length. Also I guess i did not get up to the part of actually introducing Alice so i will leave that for next chapter... 

About the Original five. Already one of their partner monster has already been revealed, and one of them has made a small cameo in this fic already and for her partner, the hint for him is the word she said in his memory: Justice. They also have one Ken-type character in their ranks... but well they won't appear until later.

Please leave your opinion of this!!!! I want to how I am doing!

Also its a onder that nobody actualy refered to who Analogman is...


End file.
